Into The Worlds
by TCP Peppermint
Summary: Fourteen years old Dipper and Mabel Pines are excited to go back to Gravity Falls. But this time, their summer is much more dreadful as a new threat is foretold to be rising in the near future. And the only solution is, to go on an epic mythical quest. (Inconsistent Updates)
1. C1: Going Back to Gravity Falls

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever so please tell me your honest opinion(s). Hopefully, you'll enjoy the series.

 _~This chapter is originally published on 28/11/2015~_

 _~This chapter has been rewritten and published on 23/8/2016~_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, but I do own the plots and the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Going Back To Gravity Falls

It's been two years since the Pines twins left the mysterious town of Gravity Falls. Ever since they got into high school, they've been packed with a tight schedule of school projects, homework, exams and all of that school stuff. Now that their long anticipated summer vacation has arrived, they finally have the chance to relax and throw away all the stress and pressure that school has given to them.

Dipper Pines, the brown haired boy was busy flipping through the pages of his beloved journal; the burgundy book with an image of a golden hand with six fingers and the number _3_ in the middle. Despite the fact that it has multiple rips and tears due to age, it still contains a lot of encyclopedic information regarding of the strange creatures and happenings of Gravity Falls. Even though it's been two years, Dipper still showed great interest while reading the book as it reminds him of how much he misses the town and how it's still the main fire for his passion towards the paranormal.

He brushed his fingers lightly through his hair as he was reading and as he was about to drift off to space, he quickly came back to Earth upon hearing his sister's voice.

"Dipper, hurry up and finish your cereal!" Mabel squealed. "If you don't finish your breakfast now, we could miss our bus!"

"Oh right, sorry…" Dipper quickly apologized. He took a spoonful of cereal that was placed right in front of him and chewed slowly. He almost forgot that today, he and his sister was about to visit one of their favourite places ever, Gravity Falls. It felt like an eternity since they've last arrived, they missed everybody terribly and they felt the same way about them too.

"Dipper isn't this exciting?! We're finally going to see our peeps again!" Mabel squealed as she was washing the dishes. Nobody could deny that Mabel was obviously thrilled to find out that they were going to Gravity Falls again. The brunette was wearing one of her favorite sweaters ever, the purple one with a picture of a puppy playing a basketball.

"I know. I'm excited too! It's about time we finally get what we deserved." Dipper spoke.

"I mean it's kinda crazy, don't you think? How time flies so fast, like how we defeated Bill and survived the apocalypse? You know what they say!"

"Never mind all that!" The twins chimed in unison.

"And to top it all off, we had a birthday party and everyone in town came. If that's not the greatest summer ever then I don't know what is." Mabel continued.

"Well, the only thing that matters now is that we'll get to see them today!" Dipper exclaimed.

After their brief conversation, Mr. Pines and Mrs. Pines walked into the kitchen to check on their twins.

"So, are you guys ready for another summer at Gravity Falls?" Mr. Pines asked.

"Yes, we are!" The twins, once again, chimed in unison.

"Great. Are you sure that you guys are fully prepared and all the things you need are already packed?" Mr. Pines asked, again.

"Yeah!"

"Well then, let's get going!"

They've arrived at the nearest bus stop in town, which probably took them like a half an hour from their house. With already purchased tickets gripped tightly in their palms and a fair amount of luggage packed with their stuff stood by their side, they gave their parents a warm hug and bid them farewell before getting on the bus.

"Take care, sweeties! Keep an eye out for each other!" Mrs. Pines requested.

"We will, mom! Don't worry!"

"We love you guys!"

"We love you too!"

And with that, the bus took off and so began their trip to Gravity Falls.

* * *

 _ **- 9 Hours have passed-**_

Dipper was focused on reading his journal. He was so keen on reading the part where a _mutated_ squash was grown and it had the features of a human face and emotions. Personally, he thought that it was quite humorous how a vegetable could be so odd and how it managed to make it to the entries along with other paranormal events and mystical creatures. To top it off, he even caught himself smiling by reading an intentional _pun_ written by the author. Meanwhile, Mabel was already awakened from her sleep which she has spent the last 7 hours.

Since she was sitting right next to the window, she could see the terrains and the wondrous scenery that was quite breathtaking. The night sky was beautifully illuminated with stars shining softly and as of right now, the bus was driving through the woods. As she was about to take her magazine from her backpack, the brunette noticed of what it seems to be a pillar of light rising from the deeper parts of the woods. Mabel couldn't believe what she was witnessing; she rubbed her eyes and look at the same direction again and it turns out, it is real. She clearly is seeing it with her own eyes.

Her mouth opened in surprise and told Dipper about what she is seeing. As he immediately lifts his head from the book, he was drizzled in shock as well. They looked at each other and then proceed to gaze upon the pillar of light. It seems like the pillar was coming from the underground and made its way to the top, aiming straightly at the sky. The twins looked around the bus to see if anyone else noticed, but most of the passengers were still in a deep slumber or too busy fiddling with their gadgets or too focused on reading the newspaper. They looked out at the window again but now that odd event was gone. It disappeared just like thin air.

"D-Dipper... What do you think that was..? D-do you think it's... B-Bill?" Mabel asked, worriedly.

"I-I don't know..." Dipper replied. "Let me check if I can find something."

With that, he shuffled through the journals to find any entries on the strange occurrences like the pillar of light they just saw. But nothing in the old book stated anything about it. He flipped through the pages, this time, checking on Bill's entries to find out anything similar or related. But once again, disappointment washes over him as the page still said none about what they've witnessed.

"Don't worry, Mabel." Dipper stated, trying to comfort his sister. "We'll ask Grunkle Ford as soon as we get there... But look on the bright side, I'm pretty sure we'll have one hour left before we stop at Gravity Falls."

"Oh yeah..." Mabel spoke softly. "Wait, did you remember when we took off?"

"I think it's somewhere around 11 o'clock. In the morning, of course."

* * *

 **- _At The Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls_ -**

"Oh my gosh, finally we're here!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Kids, you're back! I missed you so much!" A voice spoke behind them.

"Grunkle Stan!" The twins exclaimed in unison. They ran up and hugged him tightly after it felt so long, missing every piece of him.

"Wow, you guys are getting stronger." Grunkle Stan chuckled as he rubbed his arms. "Anyways, you guys must be tired. C'mon, let's go."

And as soon as they walked into the shack, they were welcomed with the sound of party blowers and a chorus of voices yelling "SURPRISE!"

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter is rewritten due to the fact that I was very unhappy with the first installment. I've read the first *original* chapter for quite a few times and I wasn't quite fond of it because it felt too rush and lacks character. I've written the publish dates to clarify so new readers won't get confused. So, I hope this makes up for it.

 **Oh and yeah... Even though, I wrote that the rewritten version of _Chapter 1_ should probably be published next week, turns out that you're getting it earlier. So yeah... *smiles awkwardly* **


	2. C2: Celebration

Hi guys! Back again with another chapter, hopefully ya'll would enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, but I do own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Celebration

The twins were delightfully amazed when they saw their friends threw a party for the both of them. They couldn't find the words to express their gratitude. Only happiness filled their hearts, and for a brief moment they forgot the entire incident with the light pillar they encountered during their trip.

Everybody was there, Grunkle Ford, Soos, Candy, Grenda and Wendy. And obviously, Grunkle Stan. They were greeted with the loud sound of party blowers. Balloons were decorated pretty much everywhere, confetti scatters everywhere on the floor, and it's all happening in the living room. But what makes them truly happy are the sight of their friends and family smiling and cheering for their long anticipated arrival.

"Mabel!", Grenda and Candy excitedly exclaimed as they hugged their best friend.

"Girls! Oh my gosh, I can't believe my besties are here! You guys look so different! A good different.", Mabel squealed.

All of them huddled together and create a huge group hug. They were so happy to see the twins. It's been two years since they last visited, and now that they're here, they have the chance to create another awesome summer memories.

"Hey guys! It's feels like forever since you last came.", exclaimed Wendy. The seventeen year old red-head approach the twins. She looked beautiful, though her style pretty much remains the same, with her signature jade plaid shirt and blue jeans. "Ever since the both of you left, everything seems dull and boring again."

"Yeah dudes, we missed you so much! And you two looked so different now! I almost didn't recognize it was you, Dipper.", stated Soos. The chubby and fun-loving handyman of the Mystery Shack stated as he took another bite of a chocolate.

"Oh come on Soos, I don't look _that_ different." Dipper replied as he let out a small giggle. The brown haired fourteen year old boy, scratches his hair in a shy manner. He's still wearing his favourite blue hat with an image of a pine tree printed on the front.

"Well come on guys! What are we waiting for? Let's party!", Mabel exclaimed.

The huge table in the room offers a wide variety of food. Delicious junk food. Sandwiches, nachos, pizzas, spaghetti, and soft drinks are served. There's even a jar filled with candies and chocolate bars, waiting to be consumed. And finally, a big red velvet cake covered with cheese cream beautifully decorated the cake. The twins are not sure whether the food looks good or they're way too hungry, so everyone grabs a plate and dug in.

"Ugh, my tummy is bloated. But it's worth it. The pizza was definitely worth it. No question.", groaned Soos.

"Me too. I don't think I can eat again for the next three days.", stated Wendy.

Everyone is pretty much lying on the floor, groaning and burping with satisfaction. Soos ate too much until he ran to the bathroom only to find himself vomiting in the toilet bowl. Pretty much, all of them were wasted after their massive buffet.

"So, how was your experience in high school, kids?", asked Grunkle Ford.

"Oh man, there's so much to talk about.", replied Dipper. "High school is not really the most greatest place on Earth. But, I can survive. I made some friends and they are really cool."

Great uncle Ford is still a bit disappointed that Dipper denied his apprenticeship, but nonetheless, he's happy as his great nephew is doing fine.

"That's nice.", he smiled. "Well, what about you , Mabel?"

"High school is surprisingly not as bad as I thought. We had prom night, and it's really fantastic! It's a bit tough, but thanks to Dipper, we could managed.", she replied while playfully punching her brother's shoulder.

All of them catch up with one another. The room was filled with laughter, jokes and stories from what happened during their past two years in California. They had such a great time, they didn't realize it's almost midnight.

"Mabel, my mom's here. It's been really nice meeting you again", exclaimed Grenda. "Time flies so fast when you're having fun. It's not fair!"

"Don't worry Mabel, we'll catch up tomorrow, okay?", offered Candy.

"Aw... You guys are leaving already? I'll see you tomorrow!", replied Mabel. The girls hugged and bid everyone farewell and left the room.

Suddenly, Dipper remembered about their encounter earlier this afternoon. "The pillar of light", he thought to himself.

"Hey great uncle Ford. Can I ask you something?", asked Dipper.

"Hm? What is it Dipper?", responded great uncle Ford, while taking a gulp at his can of soda.

"This afternoon, when we were on the bus. We saw something. Something strange. A pillar of light just beamed towards the sky. It came from the deeper parts of the forest that we went through. And from the looks of it, I think it came from the underground and beamed its way to the sky.", explained Dipper.

Mabel nodded in agreement, and from the look of her face, she's starting to grow worried. Ford was shocked to hear what Dipper had told him. He can't even find the words to answer his nephew's questions. And from that moment, Dipper knew that something terrible is coming. Something _big_.

* * *

This chapter is just about a friendly development of characters. I'm sorry if it doesn't appeal to you at all.

But don't worry, I'm only warming up. I'm sure upcoming chapters would blow you guys away!

Feel free to leave a review! **Byeee :D**


	3. C3: The Tale of The Ice Demon

Hey, I hope everyone is having a nice day.

Here's the third chapter, hope you'll enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, but I do own the plot and the Ocs.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Tale of The Ice Demon

"So, the legends were true.", claimed Grunkle Ford.

"Wait, what legends?", questioned Dipper.

At first, Grunkle Ford was reluctant to answer his question. But he knew that something big is going to happen. He might as well, tell everyone what is going on.

"When I worked with Bill on my portal, he told me the legends of the ice demon. His name is Chaos.", explained Grunkle Ford.

"During the Jurassic age, Chaos ruled the planet with his icy breath and his cruel, dark powers. Bill told me that whoever looked directly in the eyes of the beast, his or her heart would instantly turned into ice, and the victims would be hypnotized to do something despicable.", Ford paused.

"Even the strong dinosaurs that lived within those ages feared him greatly. However, Chaos is not alone. You see, Chaos has seven minions, that's made of shadows and fears. These minions are strong and agile, and will do anything the icy beast commands.", Ford explained.

"Wait, what?", Dipper stuttered. "So, you're telling me that there's an ice demon that ruled Earth millions of years ago, that somehow, managed to scare away the dinosaurs?", Dipper asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Dipper, I'm afraid so. When the meteors came and made all the dinosaurs extinct. Chaos got the same fate as the dinosaurs. The biggest meteor directly crashed upon him, and his body disintegrated into, possibly, millions of particles. With his powers weakened, his minions vanished into thin air.", explained Ford.

"However, before he disintegrated. He chants a curse. Chaos stated that he will return in 100 million years, for that time, his powers is at the maximum level."

Everyone in the room was shocked. It's bad enough that they had to deal with Bill and his madness, but, dealing with a new enemy that they have never heard of, and is predicted to resurrect in days, only to turn the world upside down.

"So the world could possibly end? Again?", asked Wendy.

"Possibly. Before he fully resurrects, there are three signs. The first one, is the pillar of light rising from the ground. And I fear that we don't have much time, since one of the signs are completed. The second sign is the return of his shadow minions, and finally, the last sign is that rivers everywhere would froze in matter of seconds.", stated Great uncle Ford.

"Oh no. But, there is something we could do to help, right?", asked Mabel. The brown haired girl wearing a purple sweater, with a picture of a puppy playing a basketball, is starting to grow hopeful. She noticed how everyone in the room is afraid, so, she thought she'll brightened up the situation by asking for solutions.

"Well, there is one way.", claimed Grunkle Ford.

"Well, what is it?", Dipper asked gleefully.

"But it's completely complicated. You need to retrieve gems from other worlds.", stated Ford.

The twins' faces had changed. What was once, a face of agony has now turned into an expression of hopefulness. Even Soos and Wendy is happy that something could be done to prevent another madness from messing up the world. Grunkle Stan lost interest, he went to the kitchen and treat himself with a can of cherry soda.

"Wait, so you're telling me, that the monster can be defeated by collecting stones from another world? _I want in_ ," claimed Soos.

"Me too. I want to live my life in excitement again. Think about it, who knows, maybe we can fight monsters and getting these gems will definitely be tough!", exclaimed Wendy.

"Woah, hold it down Ford. You are not risking their lives for a bunch of petty stones. I need my employees for business, and this quest will only slow down my money." stated Grunkle Stan. Even though, the old man sounds like he doesn't care about the safety of his employees, deep down, he secretly does care. He just doesn't want to break his ego and admit that they all mattered to him.

"I think you kids need to go to bed. You must be tired. Come on now, let's get your beds prepared.", offered Stan.

"We'll continue this subject tomorrow kids. Have a good night sleep.", stated Ford.

"I think I should be going too. Goodbye everyone!", claimed Wendy.

"Me too. See ya dudes tomorrow," stated Soos.

After they bid their goodbyes and goodnights, everyone is getting ready for bed.

"Dipper, do you think that going on this quest will be worth it? I mean, we just got here, and now, the world is about to end?", asked Mabel.

"I'm sure it will be worth it. Who knows, maybe your dream guy is probably sleeping right now in another dimension," joked Dipper. Both of them shared a laugh before they exchanged goodnights.

"Goodnight Sir Dippingsauce".

"Goodnight Mabel."

* * *

 **The beast is never alone,**

 **In matter of time,**

 **He'll commit merciless crimes,**

 **And the ground shall be covered in bones.**


	4. C4: Into The Worlds

**TCP:** Hey, we're back!

 **Dipper:** We're back with another chapter.

 **Soos:** Have a nice time!

 **Wendy:** TCP does **not** own Gravity Falls, but he does-

 **Mabel:** Own the plot and the Ocs!

 **TCP:** Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Into The Worlds

Mabel couldn't sleep. She tried to, but she can't. Mabel is too worried about the tale of the ice demon. She doesn't want the people she care about to waste their energy to stop another monster trying to destroy the world. For once, she wants to spend it by creating great memories. She's not very eager to accept the quest, since that's odd, because she's the most optimistic person in the shack, but this time it was different.

The image of the pillar of light rising from the ground flashes through her mind. The words of Grunkle Ford echoes inside her head. She doesn't want to let the world froze in agony, but at the same time, she also doesn't want another summer to be _ruined_ by another creature.

She looked across the attic, and find that Dipper is already asleep. After what seemed for hours, she finally managed to doze off and fall asleep. She's too exhausted to think and finally she can sleep soundly.

"Mabel, wake up!", called Dipper.

"Huh? What's happening? Is it Waffle Wednesday?", murmured Mabel.

"Hahaha, no, it's not, Mabel. Heck, it's not even Wednesday.", laughed Dipper.

"Then, what's going on?", yawned Mabel.

"Great uncle Ford is going to tell us how to beat that monster! Ah, this is gonna be great! We can be heroes again! Come on, wake up, sleepy head!", exclaimed Dipper.

"Uh yeah, just five more minutes...", replied Mabel.

"Okay, but don't be mad when the pancakes are finished," teased Dipper.

"Yeah, okay... wait, what?! Okay, I'm up!", exclaimed Mabel.

"Haha, thought so.", laughed Dipper.

Mabel quickly got ready as soon as possible. She brushed her teeth quickly, and dressed nicely. With her usual unique sweaters that perfectly reflects her colourful personality. The brown haired girl wore her favourite teal-coloured headband and quickly ran downstairs.

"Good morning everyone!", greeted Mabel.

She was delightfully surprised to see Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford gathered in the kitchen.

"Hey Mabel!", exclaimed Wendy.

"What's up, Hambone?", greeted Soos.

All of them were eating breakfast as Mabel got down. Grunkle Stan is taking a gulp at his cup of coffee, Ford is reading the newspaper, and Soos and Wendy were having a Maple syrup contest.

"Ah yes, you two come here. We need to talk.", claimed Grunkle Ford.

Mabel got herself a plate of pancakes before sitting down while Dipper is grabbing himself a cup of hot chocolate. After both of them has settled down and finished eating their breakfast. Ford has planned to tell the more about the gems.

"Remember when I told you about the gems? The gems are powerful items hidden in different dimensions, to avoid from being used by greedy creatures. Their official name is the Gems of Balance and there's only five gems in existence, and they are heavily guarded. But I'm sure you'll come through.", explained Ford.

"According to Bill, the gems were created from The Great Andromeda Galaxy in order to make sure balance is in priority. The higher authorities from that galaxy decided to hide them in different dimensions in order to make sure no one would steal the gems."

"Though one gem is strong enough to maintain balance, we need all five to make sure we have the advantage over Chaos. We need to get all five gems and extract some of their powers to power up my machine, and we can defeat Chaos instantly.", explained Ford while snapping his fingers.

"I'd go there myself, but I need to fix my machine. Can I count on you four to do this job for me?", asked Grunkle Ford.

"Of course, we'll do it. Let's save the world, once and for all!", exclaimed Dipper.

The others cheered and chanted, "Once and for all," for a couple of times. Everyone looked so excited to go on this quest. Everyone, except Mabel. She doesn't want to disappoint anyone so she decided to roll with it, even with a heavy heart. As long as the others are happy, how bad could it be?

"Well, I need you guys to be prepared as soon as possible, I'm sorry that you guys needs to go in such a hurry. But the fate of the planet is in your bare hands."

"Alright Mr. Pines, we'll get right to it!", answered Soos.

Everyone left the kitchen and get ready to make sure everything they need is in their bag. Wendy brought her axe as her signature weapon, Soos brought a baseball bat, Dipper brought a golf club and Mabel brought her usual grappling hook that she got from the shack. After everyone is packed up, they bid farewell to Grunkle Stan, and proceed to follow Grunkle Ford to the deeper parts of the forest.

 _After they arrived at the forest..._

"Here it is.", stated Grunkle Ford, as he points to an odd tree in front of him. The tree is tall, and the roots are so big, that some of it are starting to rise from the ground. It has a colour that no other tree has, which is maroon. The tree has a lot of purple leaves growing from the branches. The group can certainly feel a magical energy crawling out of the roots surrounding the tree.

"What is it?", asked Dipper.

"It's your portal.", answered Ford. He took out an axe and chop down the tree. The upper part of the tree fell down to ground, and it left a loud thud. The sound was so loud, it caused the birds nearby to fly away.

And all that left is a stump. However, the surface of the stump is covered in a blue radiant aura. Everyone was amazed at what they had witnessed.

"All you have to do is stand on this surface of the stump, and the aura will take you to your next world. Oh, I almost forgot to give you this. Here are the maps to the worlds that you need to go through, if you're feeling lost, you can always refer to this map. And take these walkie-talkies with you guys too. Contact me if you need anything okay?", explained Ford.

"Sure thing, Grunkle Ford.", answered Mabel.

With that, they bid Ford farewell, and he wishes them to have a safe journey. The group step on the stump, to reach their next dimension, the Realm of Light.

* * *

I hope you guys, had a nice time reading this story. I wanna tell you that I'll update my story every week starting from now because of personal reasons.

I'll let you know when I can update regularly. See ya next week!

 **And so they shall start their new quest,**

 **Travelling through worlds to clean up this mess,**

 **Will they succeed retrieving the gems?**

 **Or will they fall, and be condemned?**


	5. C5: Realm of Light

Hi, I'm back. Here's another chapter.

Oh, and guys, can you do the disclaimer thing?

 **Dipper:** On it. **TCP** does **not** own Gravity Falls.

 **Soos:** The dude just **owns** the **plot** and the **OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Realm of Light

"Woah… What is this place? Everything is so sparkly," asked Wendy.

"Yeah, even my stomach is covered in glitter," stated Soos.

"Hang on, let me just- there." Dipper says.

The fourteen year old boy took out his map that his great uncle has given to him, from the inside of his backpack.

"Hm…. Literally, almost everything is glowing? Yup, this is the Realm of Light.", explained Dipper.

"Everything is so shiny!", squealed Mabel.

"Guys, focus. We're on a mission, not on a holiday," stated Dipper.

"Technically, we are," replied Mabel.

"That's beside the point. Come on, let's just go find the gem."

"According to this map, the gem is hidden inside the castle of the queen. And the castle, is in the city," Dipper says.

The group walked all the way from the forest towards the city. And when they arrived, they were amazed at the fact that the dimension is populated by fairies. The city is very beautiful, and the view is breathtaking. Even though, it's a bit odd that most of the buildings are gigantic Victorian teapots, it's still luxurious. Even the inhabitant looks filthy rich. Their surrounding was so clean, that they can literally see their own reflection.

"This place is amazing," stated Wendy.

"I feel rich by just standing here," Soos says.

"Oh my gosh, this place is like a Wonderland! Everything is so fancy! Fancy floors, fancy trash cans, and- oh! Fairies!", squealed Mabel. Her perspective towards their quest quickly changed when they arrived in this dimension. Now, she's actually very eager to find all the gems, but mostly, she's just excited that she's witnessing a world inhabited completely by fairies.

"Huh, according to this map, the castle should be right over there," pointed Dipper.

As the group walked closer to where the map was leading them, they were greatly amazed by how huge the castle is. The castle is surrounded with a big hedge maze. And in the front of the castle doors, there's a big fountain with a statue of an old fairy wearing a crown. But the only thing that _'spoils'_ the view of the castle, is a huge golden gate guarding the castle.

"Let's break in," claimed Wendy.

"But first, we're gonna need a plan," stated Dipper.

"Most importantly, camouflage," replied Wendy, as she points towards a costume shop, nearby.

The group gave each other a quick grin, before they head their way to the costume shop. The outside design of the building seems new, but when they got inside the shop, it turned out that the inside interior is very old and it's pretty cramped up. Soos and Mabel starts to distract the shopkeeper while Dipper and Wendy proceed to steal some costume.

"Hi, I'm Mabel, and this is Soos!" Mabel greeted, cheerfully.

"Sup dawg?" Soos raises his hand to give the shopkeeper a high five.

The shopkeeper is a bit odd by the situation, but she just rolled with it.

"Hambone, did ya see that? An inter-dimensional high five!" proclaimed Soos.

"Gah! My turn!" Mabel squealed, as she tries to high five the confused fairy-like creature.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Wendy, hurry up!" Dipper said.

"Hang on, I'm still searching for some decent looking clothes in here." Wendy replied.

"Ugh, these are all old people clothes."

"It doesn't matter, just grab something _royalty_ related." Dipper proclaimed.

"Wait, there. I think this should be enough for the four of us. Let's go!" exclaimed Wendy.

After the both of them finished picking their costume, they walked towards the counter, where Mabel and Soos were chatting. Dipper let out a small cough, as a signal, to which Mabel replied with a nod.

"I'm sorry for doing this. But, you're a really good friend." Mabel claimed, as she proceeds to throw 'attack glitter' towards the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper groaned in pain, while the group quickly made their escape.

"Ugh, I feel kinda bad now." Mabel whined.

"Mabel, we did what we have to do to save the planet." consoled Dipper. "It will _probably_ be alright."

They ran all the way to the castle gates, and immediately wear their costumes over their clothes, behind some bush nearby.

Dipper's costume is an old man, Wendy is dressed as a maid, while Soos is disguised as a guard and Mabel is a chef.

"Guys, I have a plan. But Soos needs to take the lead." Dipper proclaimed. "First, we'll knock on the castle doors and you'll tell them that a maniac is on the loose terrorizing the town. Remember Soos, I need you to exaggerate as much as you can in order for this plan to work out." Dipper explained.

Soos replied with a determined nod.

"And after they left the castle, we'll sneak in, and blend in. Wendy, I need you to get information from the castle staffs about the gem." Dipper pointed to Wendy. The seventeen year old girl replies with a salute.

"Mabel, I want you to do the same thing. But this time, with the chefs and staffs that works in the kitchen." Dipper explained.

"Sure thing bro-bro," replied Mabel, with a grin.

"And I'll sneak inside the castle, and hide from place to place, to look out for the gem. Oh and if any of us got any info, use the walkie-talkies, okay?" Dipper proclaimed.

"Yeah!" the group screamed in unison.

Dipper gave a smile. "Great, now let's do this."

They infiltrated through the castle gates, made it through the hedge maze, and finally, they managed to reach the castle doors. Unfortunately, the doors are being guarded by two guards. The group decided to stay in the hedge maze, to have a safer cover.

"Now, Soos!" exclaimed Wendy.

Soos took a deep breath, before marching towards the doors. He was sweating nervously, but he quickly got himself together and goes with the plan.

"Uh off-officers! There's a m-maniac t-t-terrorizing the town. A-and we need backup. Loads of 'em!" he stutters.

"Huh! We can't have that. That would ruin the reputation of this town!" spoke one of the guards. "But wait, I've never met you before."

"W-well that's be-because I'm a new guard. Just been hired, by the queen, this morning" Soos replied.

"Hm… Well, then nice meeting you on board, soldier!", one of the guards gave him a strong pat on the back.

One of the soldiers blew a whistle. And with a blink of an eye, a lot of guards have assembled, and ready for inforcements.

"Our new comrade here has informed us that a maniac is terrorizing the town. Well, I say let's get that maniac and end him once and for all!" exclaimed the guard.

Before they marched through the maze, Dipper noticed what's happening and ordered the group to find another hiding spot. Fortunately, they successfully evade the guards and infiltrate the castle, including Soos.

"Guys, remember the plan." Dipper claimed.

The rest of the group nodded, and immediately took their places.

Mabel quickly walked towards the kitchen, while Wendy is running upstairs. Soos and Dipper are still wandering through the grand halls inside the castle. They felt amazed looking at the huge interior of the place, but they brushed it off and quickly proceed to continue with the mission.

Suddenly, Soos and Dipper heard the sound of footsteps approaching and quickly hid in a closet nearby.

Both of them were sweating over the intensity of the situation. After the sound of footsteps has subsided, they quickly move to the other room inside the palace.

 _Mabel's point of view…_

Mabel with her colourful personality, made a quick friend inside the kitchen, which shouldn't be a surprise, because she's always eager to make a new friend.

"Hi, I'm Mabel!" greeted Mabel.

"Uh hello, I'm Meolly." replied the fairy-like creature. From the intonation of her voice, it's clear that she's a very shy person.

"I'm new here, would it be okay for you to tell me more about this place?" asked Mabel.

"I guess so… Well, the castle is ruled by the queen, Lady Blaire. Her Highness, she's a very powerful woman. She used to be married, but unfortunately, her husband died. Though, no one is certain why he died." Meolly explained.

 _Wendy's point of view…_

Wendy was running through the upper level of the castle, until she bumped into another maid and fell on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry!" Wendy apologized.

"Ugh! Who do you think you are?! I'm the head maid here, and you just pushed me off like that?!" yelled the maid. "What's your name?" she asked while brushing herself off.

"My name is Wendy. I'm a new maid here."

"Oh, a new maid? And you're already making trouble on you first day? Not a very good start, young lady."

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident."

"Enough with your petty apology. I have a task for you. I want you to clean _the vault._ Seems like an easy task for a newbie eh?"

"I-I d-don't know where the vault is…." Wendy replied.

"You sad slob! Ugh, come with me!" the maid demanded.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Why are they taking so long? It's been half an hour and we're still going nowhere." Dipper complained.

"Maybe, they're taking their time to get to know more about the gem." Soos suggested.

"I hope you're right." Dipper claimed.

Suddenly, Dipper and Soos heard a static sound coming from their backpacks. It was their walkie-talkies.

"G-guys? Can you hear me?" asked Wendy.

"We can hear you loud and clear, Wendy. Did you get anything?" asked Dipper.

"Yes! I know where the gem is. It's on the highest floor of the building, and it's hidden in a quiet room, with a purple door. I got the keys and all I need now, is you guys." Wendy explained.

"That's awesome news, dude!" stated Soos.

"I'm on my way!" replied Mabel.

The group ran upstairs to reach the highest part of the castle. Once they arrived, they reunited with Wendy, and headed inside the vault. However, the vault was very quiet. _Too_ quiet. Dipper is starting to feel suspicious, but he brushed it off and decides to just focus on the mission. The vault was very spacious and whenever they speak, echoes would bounce back. They went inside the deeper part of the vault and there it is. A small and shiny gem floating gently in the middle of the dark room. They immediately retrieve the gem and placed it in Soos's backpack.

"That was way too easy." Wendy claimed.

"Yeah, but let's just get out of here, dudes." Soos said.

As they made it out of the dark room, they heard the sounds of multiple footsteps coming their way.

"What do we do?" Wendy panicked.

Before anyone could answer, the sounds of the footsteps turned out to be the queen herself and two guards walking by her side. Only Mabel had the time to hide in a curtain nearby.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" asked the queen. The queen is a fairy with a gorgeous pair of wings. She had a pale skin, rosy cheeks and a platinum-blonde wavy hair. Her eyes twinkled like stars in the darkest night, and her posture was majestic and very elegant.

"Did you- Where is the gem?! Guards, check their bags!" The queen ordered.

"Yes, your highness!" obeyed the guards.

They checked all of their bags, and after a while, they found out that the gem was hidden in Soos's backpack. Angry looks were given towards the trio, and Mabel watched everything while hiding under the curtain. She was shaking in fear.

"Throw these two maniacs in the dungeon. And you, young lady, you're coming with me." The queen stated as she pointed towards Wendy.

"If you don't know how to act like a _real_ woman. Then, I'll show you."

* * *

I'm happy to inform you that I can update regularly again.

Hope ya'll enjoyed reading this chapter.

Be comfortable and feel free to leave review.

 **Will Wendy be strong to fight her influence?**

 **Or will her heart fall in a pit of misguided prudence?**

 **Lady Blaire is a woman who stands to inspire,**

 **After all, everyone adores a girl who does not perspire.**


	6. C6: Remember Me

Hey guys. I am **SO** sorry that I haven't been able to update regularly like I promised.

Inspiration hasn't really hit me and instead laziness just took over. Hope this chapter would make it up to ya! 

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Gravity Falls, but I do own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Remember Me

"We need to get outta here!" exclaimed Dipper.

"Me too, I don't like it. It stinks." Soos complained.

The dungeon was very small. It only has one window. However, the window is built in a cage-like design. At least, the duo can watch what's going on around town while sitting around in the dungeon. Not to mention, the dungeon has two bunk beds made out of old wood and worn out fabric. The smell of decayed wood disturbed their whole senses in a new level.

"I can't believe it's already midnight." Dipper stated in disbelief, as he watched through the window. The sky was pitch-black. But not _completely,_ a countable amount of stars is still visible in the night sky. The night was peaceful, but Dipper is not. All he could think about is how is his sister doing. Is she fine? Is she safe? Millions of questions popped up in his mind. He can't help but worry behind the huge walls of the prison.

"But most importantly, where's Mabel?" asked Dipper.

Soos understood how Dipper was feeling. He knew Dipper and Mabel are inseparable, and seeing them apart would rarely happen. Soos tried his best to cheer him up but he knew it was no use since he's also feeling worried too.

"Don't worry dude. I'm sure she's fine. She escaped and hopefully, she's doing fine," consoled Soos.

"Yeah.. I hope you're right, Soos."

 _Meanwhile, with Wendy…._

"What are you gonna do to me?" asked Wendy, scared.

"Oh, don't be afraid. I'm going to teach you the proper way of how to be an _ideal_ woman." Lady Blaire replied.

"You mean turning me into a mindless goody two shoes? Forget it!" yelled Wendy, angrily.

"Haha, don't worry my sweet, everything will change. Starting now." The Queen stated, calmly.

Lady Blaire took Wendy's hand and pulled her inside a room. The room was very cold and dark. A chair is placed in the middle of the room and a huge screen is placed on the wall. Every time she breathes, a mist of cold air would be released from her nostrils.

"What is this place?" asked Wendy.

"Your school." The Queen replied.

The Queen made Wendy sat down on the chair and strapped her hands so she couldn't try to resist. And with that, the screen shined brightly on to her face. The screen presents a lot of words and commentaries that has something to do with manners, etiquette and lady-like attributes. Some of the words include,

"Everyone adores a girl who does not perspire."

"A woman is suppose to sit and inspire, dress and look nice, and be admired."

"Fighting is not lady-like."

"Beauty should be your number one priority, wash away your individuality!"

And a bunch of other words that flashed through Wendy's eyes. She's trying so hard to resist the brainwashing device but to no avail, she finally gave in.

 _Meanwhile, with Mabel…_

"Oh man, this is bad. I need to go back. I need to get them outta there!" stated Mabel, frustrated.

"If only there was a- I got it! I can use my grappling hook!" exclaimed Mabel while taking out her grappling hook. It's true, that she's not the greatest person to use such weapon, but with determination, she's sure to set her mind on setting the people she cares about free. Even if she fails, at least, she tried.

"But I need to get there quick. It's already midnight." Mabel spoke.

She managed to infiltrate the castle walls, and used her grappling hook to get to the roof. It's no easy journey, but what choice does she have?

Mabel jumped to the nearest window and broke inside the castle once more. It seems like she found herself inside an empty bedroom with some fine furniture. But that's no time to admire the sight. It's time to save her family.

Mabel carefully listened to her surroundings for any sounds of footsteps or talking. And once she thinks it's finally safe, she quickly sprints through the wide hall of the castle. The hall is quiet and every step she makes almost _always_ leaves an echo or two. However, her sprints were stopped when she heard a conversation headed her way.

"Ugh, what do I do?" panicked Mabel. It's a good thing she found a long purple curtain in the hallway and quickly hid there once again. After she fully hid herself, she peeped over the curtain and saw two guards roaming around the castle talking about some prisoner locked up in the dungeon. She also heard one of them muttering about Lady Blaire's new _apprentice_.

"Wendy?" gasped Mabel. Indeed, she was shocked. But she couldn't face the queen by herself. She needs to set Dipper and Soos free, and then, rescue Wendy.

Mabel made it all the way down to the bottom of the castle and sprints towards the direction of the dungeon. But far ahead, she could see two guards securing the main entrance of the prison.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Mabel thought.

She aimed the grappling hook at one of the guards and it successfully shot him in the head. The shot was so hard that it made him passed out. Meanwhile, the other guard was startled and he tried to call for reinforcements. As Mabel was about to shoot the running guard, it appeared to have slight malfunction which cause a short delay.

"Come on, work!" exclaimed Mabel, as she knocked the grappling hook repeatedly. Finally, the hook was released and it also hit the guard on the head, as well as making him pass out too. She noticed that one of the fainted guards was holding the key and she quickly grabbed it. As she unlocked the door, Mabel was relieved to find her brother, Dipper and her close friend, Soos in safety. They shared a group hug for a brief moment and they were so excited to meet each other again.

"Woah, Mabel! How did you find us?" asked Dipper.

"Hm.. I may or may not overhear a couple of guards talking about some new prisoners." Mabel replied, with a smirk.

"Nice job, hambone!" exclaimed Soos.

"Thanks. But we need to rescue Wendy. I'm worried if the queen decides to do anything bad to her." Mabel stated, sadly.

"Yeah, you're right. But we need a plan." Dipper answered.

"Well, I say, we get in there, kick their butts and save Wendy!" exclaimed Mabel.

"Good enough for me." Dipper replied.

The trio made it all the way upstairs to the highest parts of the castle. It's really difficult to hide and blend in with the shadows to avoid a bunch of guards roaming around the halls every now and then. And they're constantly paranoid and worried about their cover being blown.

But all of their worries and doubts fade away like dust when they saw a huge door before them. They were sure that it's the queen's main lair because the door is much bigger than other doors and an image of a golden crown carved upon it. Their heart is beating faster than ever. They were a bit nervous about confronting a queen from another dimension, but they need to do what they have to do to rescue Wendy and retrieve the gem.

They kicked the door open and immediately confronted the queen.

"Give our friend back, Your Highness!" demanded Dipper.

The queen stood up from her throne and walked towards the trio. She gave them a quick grin before giving them a lecture.

"You stole my precious gem, knocked down my door and now, you want your friend back? I'm afraid, no is the answer." The queen replied.

"You can't do that! She's our friend!" Dipper yelled. "Look, I'm sorry for stealing your gem. I know we should've asked properly but our planet is in danger. Please, I'm begging you." Dipper pleaded.

"And who do you think you are? Aren't you brave enough to raise your voice at the queen?" she asked.

"Do you know who I am child? I am Lady Blaire. I am the ruler of this world. This dimension is one of the richest and luxurious dimensions existed and I'm not going to let some petty children ruin my reputation!" Lady Blaire screamed.

"And what makes you so sure that your 'friend' wants to go back with you anyway?" asked Lady Blaire, wickedly. As those words left her mouth, she took out the first gem of balance and taunts the trio.

"Because we're a family. And family always has each other's back, no matter what." Mabel stepped in.

"Oh really? Well, I say otherwise." Lady Blaire stated. She snapped her fingers and called on to an unfamiliar name.

"Wanda, darling, would you please come here?" requested Lady Blaire. A few seconds later, a beautiful girl in a fancy dress appeared before them. She has a beautiful wavy red hair and she wears a light green dress made out of a high quality fabric. The trio looked at each other in disbelief. Words wouldn't even describe what they're looking at right now. It's almost too good to be true.

"Wendy?!" yelled Soos.

"No, not Wendy. This is my new apprentice, Wanda Elizabeth Marie. Isn't she gorgeous?" stated Lady Blaire. "You see, when I confronted all of you, I thought that she was very charming. And it would be such a shame to have a pretty girl acting all tough and scary. So, I fixed her up a bit." The Queen declared.

"Wha-what have you done to her?" demanded Dipper.

"Nothing bad at all, just a minor adjustment. Now, she's the most perfect girl to ever exist." Lady Blaire stated.

It is too good to be true. In fact, it's not good at all. The seventeen year old girl is just standing there and smiling lifelessly. The Wendy they once knew was gone and now she's a _perfect_ machine. Though, she is beautiful, they couldn't bear to see Wendy turned into a soulless puppet for The Queen's personal enjoyment. Something must be done. They need to bring the real Wendy back.

"Wendy, wh-what did she do to you?" asked Mabel.

"Her highness has gave me a wonderful makeover and taught me so many things I never knew. And thanks to her, I've finally reached perfection." Wendy stated, obediently. The sweet yet lifeless smile on her face is still there as she speaks.

"We need to get you out of here. Now." Dipper ordered.

"She's not going anywhere. Guards!" Lady Blaire demanded.

"Oh no, you're not." Soos says, as he sprints towards The Queen and stole the gem from her. "Gotcha! Let's go, Wendy!" Soos says as he grabbed Wendy's hand.

"Guards, after them!" ordered The Queen.

The group quickly ran from the lair and manages to escape the chasing guards for a while. Fortunately, they found an empty room filled with portraits of unknown people.

"Wendy, please. We need your help. Look, we even got you, your axe." Dipper begged.

"Kidnapping a lady doesn't seem very heroic to me. Guards!" Wendy claimed.

"Shh! You're gonna get us caught!" Dipper said.

"Come on, Wendy! We don't have time to play games, please, help us." Mabel pleaded.

"Indeed. Playing games would showcase a high level of immaturity and that would annihilate my reputation." Wendy replied.

"Dude, please. Won't you remember the fun times that we had?" Soos stepped in.

"Yeah, remember that time when we use to have random dance parties? With me and Waddles? You loved that didn't you?" questioned Mabel.

"A lady's duty is to sit and inspire. Everyone adores a girl who behaves mature." Wendy stated.

"No, sweating is a normal thing. Heck, it's healthy. Wendy, listen to me, don't you remember that time when we fought the shape-shifter? Or, when we ride that cart and finished our stunt together? Wasn't that fun? Won't you remember that?" Dipper said.

"Performing a dangerous task is not very lady-like." Wendy stated.

"Wendy, I don't know what Blaire has done to you. But one thing for sure is that don't let her get to you. It's completely okay to be an individual. That's what makes us awesome and _different_." Dipper exclaimed.

"Yeah, who cares about what she says? As long as it makes you happy, just be yourself." Mabel added.

"Please remember who you _really_ are, dude. We want the old you back. We want the Wendy we know and love to come back and fight with us, please." Soos said.

"Don't let what she says makes you forget who you are. Don't let it bring you down. We don't want you to live your life pretending to be something you're not. Please, remember me. Remember us." Dipper pleaded.

The group gave Wendy a big hug for quite a brief moment. What her friends said had made her speechless. All of their attempts and words of wisdom has echoed through her head. She just stood there lifelessly, not knowing what to say.

Their precious heartwarming moment were rudely interrupted as the guards came barging into the room. The group was startled but they managed to keep themselves together and get on their fighting stance. With a keen look on their face they prepared to strike back.

"Give me back my apprentice. She belongs here." Lady Blaire demanded.

"She is not your apprentice and she's not a piece of clay that you could just mold into whatever you like. She's a person." Dipper claimed.

The Queen was outraged. Anger and frustration circulates her veins when Dipper spoke those words. She looked at her _apprentice_ , 'Wanda', and she's just standing there, emotionless. Lady Blaire gave the trio a wicked look before shouting,

"Guards, take their life!" Lady Blaire ordered, furiously.

The group was shocked at what they heard, but they shouldn't be so surprised since all of them suspected something _odd_ about The Queen. As the guards and the trio start an epic fight, Wendy is still standing there, filled with thoughts about what her friends said. Their words echoed through her head, repeatedly. She looked down at her shoes and ignored the fight.

"Please, remember me. Remember us." Dipper's words echoed through her mind.

The fight seemed endless. Everybody had a restless glint in their eyes but they gave their all. Even though the fight has just begun, they already unleashed their fighting spirit with great might. The sounds of clashing weapons filled the air. Dipper lands a successful hit on one of the guards with his golf club, but he was quickly overpowered by other foes.

"Dipper!" yelled Mabel.

"Ugh… G-guys, help." Dipper requested, in pain.

"Hang on dude, I'm on it." Soos said.

Soos greatly weakened a couple of guards with his baseball bat. As he saw an injured Dipper in his sight, he quickly came to his rescue and fought off the other guards.

Dipper quickly stood up and grabbed his golf club and help Soos fighting with the guards. While, Mabel is dodging hits left and right with her useful equipment, she managed to land a couple of kicks while she was airborne with the aid of the grappling hook.

"Don't let what she says makes you forget who you are."

"We want the old you back."

"Just be yourself."

Once again, those words echoed through her mind. The hypnotizing 'spell' used by Lady Blaire is slowly wearing off. She's slowly starting to come to her senses. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Wendy noticed this and quickly wiped her tears away. As she was waking up from her deep thoughts, she looked up to find her friends were in a battle with the guards and Lady Blaire was laughing from behind.

"M-my friends? They need my help." Wendy spoke to herself. She ripped the lower part of the dress and threw it on the floor, thus revealing her knees. She grabbed her axe and joined the fight.

"Give it up, Blaire. You're no match for us." Wendy stated.

Everybody turned and looked to Wendy. The trio was delighted to see that she was back to normal. But, Lady Blaire wasn't too happy about that. In fact, she was very angry that this happened.

"Wendy! You're back!" The trio exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, yeah and this time, I'm gonna stay." Wendy replied.

They resume the fight and the group seemed to have the upper hand with Wendy joining them. They already gave a nice fight but with Wendy around, their fight was much more powerful. Wendy swung her axe at one of the guards, and the blow was so strong, that it made his sword hurled out of sight. Soos managed to make two more guards passed out with his baseball bat. He hit both of them on the head with great strength, and they growled in pain before they fainted.

Dipper lands a combo of successful strikes with his golf club, making more guards pass out. Though, the guards made a fine opponent, they were easily overpowered with good teamwork and strength showcased by the group. The portrait room was a huge mess after the fight. Lady Blaire has no more guards to fight for her. She was powerless.

"I told you to give up Blaire. But, it looks like, we got the upper hand." Wendy said, as she gave the team a high five.

"You won't get away with this. You'll rue the day you mess with me, Lady Blaire." The Queen replied.

The group escaped the huge walls of the castle and decided to walk back to the forest, to go to the next dimension. The dark sky is filled with twinkling stars and the moon is shining softly upon them. The night was peaceful and the sound of crickets could be heard on the outset. On the way, they recalled how everyone did an awesome job during the fight.

"Wow, I've never felt so alive. You guys were amazing back there!" exclaimed Dipper.

"Yeah, that was awesome. Did you see when I hit that guy with my bat and he passed out? I feel proud." Soos claimed.

"That was pretty amazing. But the greatest moment of all was when you came back and fight with us, Wendy." Mabel said, as she looked at Wendy.

"Well, let's just say that your words were really touching. And also I can't resist the urge to kick some fairy butts." Wendy replied.

The group shared a laugh before arriving at the magic stump. Together, they stepped on the stump and it teleports them to their next world of weirdness, The Illusion Dimension.

* * *

If you guys realize something _familiar_ about this chapter, it's because I took inspiration from

Star vs The Forces of Evil from the episode 'St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses'.

P.S. This chapter will not feature any hint poems. :(


	7. C7: Illusion Dimension

Hye guys, hope you're having a nice day.

Sorry for not uploading, I didn't have any good ideas about what this chapter is gonna be.

Enjoy~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, but I do own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Illusion Dimension

Dipper woke up only to find himself in an empty room. He couldn't recall anything that has happened ever since they stepped on the magic stump. The room was wide and big, but empty and plain white. It was just him, alone. Hundreds of questions popped inside Dipper's mind. Once again, he couldn't find peace. He was confused, he was shocked and mostly, he's curious. He stood up and looked upon the empty room.

"Mabel? Soos? Wendy?" called Dipper. His words echoed through the mysterious room as he called. There's not a single furniture or accessories in the room, except a door. Dipper approached the door and opened it. What he saw blew away his mind.

Dipper found himself in a world, where literally everything is made of sweets and pastries. Cotton candy clouds floats in the blue sky, mountains made of cinnamon buns, lollipop trees, river of tea and much more wonders filled the land. Dipper finds it hard to believe all of this is happening, but finding his friends is much more important. He took out the maps from his backpack, and after fiddling around with them for a while, he finally found the map of the world that he's in.

"So, if my guess is correct, this has got to be the Illusion Dimension." Dipper spoke to himself.

Dipper holds the map and starts to examine it further. There's a small summary on each map that gives a short description of each worlds they'll be travelling.

"Hm…. According to this map, this world will make all you wish come true. Though it is amazing, do not be fooled, for tricks and temptations will bind the seeker of truth." Dipper read.

"If that's the case, then I need to focus and get my friends back. We need to complete this mission before it's too late!" Dipper muttered to himself.

Dipper walks out into the open grounds and observed the scenery carefully. Though there are many wonders that tempted his mind, he won't let that get into his head. He's determined to find his friends and retrieve their second gem.

Suddenly, he heard a lot of screaming that's coming from a town nearby. Several calls for help filled the air and screams of panic echoed in his ears. Dipper ran towards the town only to find several candy buildings on fire.

"Help! Help!" begged the residents.

"Woah, what's going on? What's happening?" asked Dipper.

"Please help us. We were having a normal day until a monster is terrorizing our town!" exclaimed one of the residents.

"We need all the help we can get!" exclaimed another resident.

Dipper is reluctant to help because he barely knows what's going on, and all of a sudden, a handful of folks asked him for help because of a 'monster' that's wrecking havoc in the town.

"I-I'll see what I can do." Dipper hesitated.

Dipper ran further into the town to find out more about the incident. That is until; he faced an actual encounter with the real monster. Dipper was startled at first, but thankfully, he managed to get himself together. He took another glance at the creature. It looked _bizarre._ It looks like an enormous wolf that's made of different types of minerals.

The body is made of purple crystals and the eyes are made of emerald. Some portions of it's body also consists of minerals like diamonds and sapphires. The beast turned and throws a leer at a startled Dipper.

The frightening creature chased after him as it continues to attack the fourteen year old boy. The wolf threw multiple shards of crystals that, thankfully, missed Dipper but it landed on some buildings. Those shards were so sharp that it managed to pierce through some parts of the buildings.

"Arghh!" screamed Dipper, as he ran.

Dipper quickly took out his golf club and swung it to damage the beast. He successfully struck the creature with a couple of hits, leaving the monster in pain. But the wolf won't give up easily, it quickly sprints towards Dipper and threw another shards at him.

The brown haired boy swiftly avoids it and hit the monster with another strike. This time, the blow was strong enough to make the wolf growled in pain. Dipper lands one more hit on the right leg and it left the wolf wounded. It let out one painful growl before fleeing into the mountains nearby.

After the fight was over, Dipper is greeted with wonderful cheers and energetic applause. At first he was confused, but the residents of the town praise him and expressed their gratitude for his heroic act.

"Thank you so much for your help, young man! You scared away the terrible beast that has always terrorized us." exclaimed one of the residents.

"Uh, no problem… I guess.." Dipper replied.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Dipper."

"Well, I am Mayor Hopperbutter, obviously, I am the mayor of this town. And, what can we do to repay you?"

"Um, you don't have to do anything special for me." Dipper replied.

"Nonsense! The least we can do is fix you up and give you a short tour of our town." The mayor stated.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do anything-"

"Don't be so modest, Dipper. It would make us more than happy to welcome you." The Mayor insisted.

The Mayor of the town looks like a fusion of a pink elephant with a pair of sparkly butterfly wings. Not to mention, he also wears a fine tuxedo with a black bow, while holding a candy cane. The rest of the residents that lived in the town are also a weird fusion of hybrid animals.

"Welcome to Jolly Town! Where everything you ever wanted will instantly be granted." Mayor Hopperbutter declared.

"Thanks, but what do you mean?" asked Dipper.

"You see child, this place is filled with wonder which only exists in this dimension. Sure, the Realm of Light is one of the richest worlds yet, but this place is a different story. And much more special, if I may add."

"Woah…" Dipper claimed, in amazement.

"Listen, Dipper. I know that we just met and all, but what would you say if I offer you a special opportunity?" asked Mayor Hopperbutter.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I know for the fact that this place will be much safer if a strong hero like you would come and stay with us as our own."

"I'm sorry, but I have an important-"

Before Dipper could finish his sentence, Mayor Hopperbutter cut his sentence and insists on him staying in Jolly Town. The Mayor even starts to give him tempting offers to convince him to stay.

"Okay, why would you say if you'll stay here and start a ghost hunting show here? Jolly Town could really use some more entertainment. And a horror program like so, would surely appeal everyone." Mayor Hopperbutter offered.

"No, I just-Wait, did you just say my very own ghost hunting show?" asked Dipper.

"Yes, in fact, you could also stay here and learn more things. I mean this place is crawling with mysterious aura, and I'm sure you'd be thrilled."

"Well, I don't know about that. I'm searching for my friends and I still-"

"Your friends? Dipper, do they even care about you? For all I know, if they truly love you, they wouldn't leave you here alone in this town."

"Don't you dare talk about my friends like that!" replied Dipper, angrily.

"Don't be offended, Dipper. I'm just saying the truth."

"Wait a minute. This is the Illusion Dimension. Huh, this isn't real!" gasped Dipper. "I'm losing my marbles, I need to find them. I need to find my family!"

"Dipper, you're not going anywhere." Mayor Hopperbutter replied. His eyes glow a terrifying red before laughing wickedly. Everything in sight has faded into a smoke of blue mist floating in the air.

* * *

 **Will Dipper be strong to fight the temptation?**

 **Or will his friends be cursed in destruction?**

 **For what it seems, it doesn't matter,**

 **And all his schemes is just a cover.**


	8. C8: Break The Shards

Hello everyone! I'm back and this time, we're gonna finish this story in a **proper** way.

I want you to enjoy this chapter and hopefully, ya'll would enjoy~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, but I do own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Break The Shards

The darkened sky is filled with agony and sinister laughing could be heard. The blue mist is floating everywhere and a frightened Dipper is running for his life. The creature what used to be Mayor Hopperbutter has now transformed in the crystal wolf, itself. The sprinting abomination chased after the innocent boy. Roaring and howling with each step it took.

"Dipper, don't run. You're only making this easier for me!"

A fearful Dipper quickly ran near a big rock and hid himself. Panting and sweating like a madman, he knew he couldn't do this alone.

"Guys, where are you?" Dipper thought to himself.

From his point of view, he could see a glowing sphere not too far from his sight. Dipper gave a slight squint and identified his friends, floating in the sphere, sleeping soundly. At least, he thinks they're sleeping.

"There you are. You look delicious when you're scared. It looks like you have nowhere else to run." The beast stated, in a dark tone while giving a creepy grin.

"Uh... I'm a dead meat." Dipper thought.

Fortunately, he remembered that pretty much everything is possible in this dimension. That's when the fourteen year old boy gets an incredible idea. It's _his_ time to fight back.

"Not quite." Dipper stated, boldly.

Laser beams shoots from his eyes, injuring the crystal beast. The menacing creature backs away slowly as it lets out a painful howl. A delighted Dipper is more than thrilled to find out that he's not really in a messy situation at all.

"Don't be so cocky, next time, Hopperbutter. In this dimension, you should probably know by now, that anything is possible. Simply, by just imagining the things you want." Dipper said, bravely.

And with a blink of an eye, he's surrounded by light and turned himself into a giant. The beast is now giving the boy an angry glare. And a giant Dipper is prepared for another smack down. He gathered all the strength he could gather in his fist and gave a powerful punch towards the monstrosity.

The menacing creature is literally blown away from the impact and crashed himself to some nearby rocks. Dipper quickly ran for his friends and shattered the glowing sphere as strong as he could and reverted back to his regular size.

"Oh D-Dipper, where are we?" asked Mabel.

"And what happened?" questioned a confused Soos, while holding his head.

"No time to explain. Quick, just imagine some things and poof! It'll come true!" stated Dipper, hurriedly.

"Wait, what?" asked Wendy.

"That _thing_ is trying to kill me!" Dipper stated as he pointed at the beast struggling to stand up. "And I'm guessing he also kept you guys in that sphere thing."

"Whoa, why?" asked Soos.

"I don't know. Wait, hang on."

Dipper searched for the items in his bag, hurriedly. After a while, he got a map of the Illusion Dimension and explained it to the group about what's happening.

"This place is filled with artificial wonders and fake dreams. Basically, it's just a scam trying to tear us apart!" explained Dipper.

"Oh... That made more sense." Wendy replied.

The creature what used to be Hopperbutter, which is now the menacing beast, appears before them. As he jumped in front of them, the grounds beneath their feet trembled, frighteningly.

"Enough with your games, you fool!" demanded Hopperbutter.

"The only fool here is you." Dipper replied, with a smirk on his face.

Dipper imagined himself to be able to fly. And just like that, he's covered in a light blue aura and is able to fly swiftly. The beast is furious than ever and threw a handful of shards towards the boy. Dipper notices this, and quickly pulls out a shield out of thin air.

He retaliated back by creating a huge fireball at the palm of his hands and blasted it towards the walking abomination. The beast is now burning. Roaring and howling loudly in agony as the flames is slowly spreading to other parts of its body.

"Woah, nice shot, dude!" cheered Wendy.

"Thanks." Dipper replied. "Like I said before, anything is possible in this realm. Superpowers, explosive foods and pretty much anything are possible here."

"Oh sweet!" replied Soos.

The group realized what Dipper was saying and smiled confidently. The wounded wolf is running closer towards them and throws multiple shards of crystal. Dipper sees this and once again, creates a bigger shield out of thin air and protects all of them at once.

"Hey, nobody messes with my bro-bro!" shouted Mabel.

Mabel summoned a cloud that floats directly above the creature. Not so long after that, multiple cupcakes with variety of flavors start to fall down from the cloud, suffocating the beast.

"Ugh, what is this?!"

"I'm thinking it's your best nightmare ever." Mabel replied.

The cupcakes that surrounded Hopperbutter exploded rapidly, thus creating a barrage of explosions, damaging the beast, greatly. As the monster groaned painfully, it managed to keep it stance and howled loudly.

"The power of questions!" exclaimed Soos, as he released a multi-coloured beam of question marks that resembled the exact replica of the symbol on his shirt.

"Ugh, stop!" Hopperbutter scowled.

"One more shot." Wendy said, confidently.

A strikingly beautiful bow appears upon her. And as Wendy is preparing a shot, the bow glows brightly and it feels like everything around her is giving her _strength_.

As she shot the arrow, it shined brightly as it left a trail of light. The beast is left breathless, literally. The arrow struck through the beast and that was _it_. The final shot. And just like that, poof! The beast vanished into thin air.

The darkened sky is now, slowly brightening up a bit. The chaos around is completely gone. The damages that were done have now looked like it's been fixed by an unknown force. Pretty much, everything in sight looked peaceful and untouched.

"Wow, well that just happened." Wendy stated.

Suddenly, a bright light is shining towards the hill near them. Altogether, the group agreed to check the area for something unusual. But to their delight, it turned out to be the second gem of balance.

"Yes, we got it!" exclaimed Mabel, as she took the second gem and put it in Soos's backpack.

"Wait, isn't this the place where Hopperbutter vanished?" asked Dipper, as everybody looked around their surroundings.

"Whoa... Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking? If what I'm thinking is true, then maybe the gem was a part of that evil wolf this entire time." Soos stated, in an amazed tone.

"I think you're right, Soos." Dipper replied, in disbelief.

"Wow, okay. I think we all could use some rest here." Wendy said.

"Let's call it a night. Or whatever time it is in this dimension."

"Yay, slumber party!" exclaimed Mabel, in a cheerful tone.

* * *

Hey, I'm sorry for leaving you guys so soon, without a proper ending. At first, I just lost all shapes of inspiration

and I just wanna throw this story away. But then, I felt guilty so I decided to just let it stay here. Not long after that, a couple

of amazing people encouraged me to not give up and told me that this story had great potential. After a **LOT** of time, thinking, I decided

to finish this story with an actual plot. So hopefully, ya'll could stick with me through the end and give me a good feedback! Feel free to leave a review.

 _-Btw, I just saw the grand finale of GF. And it was so heart-breaking but still, amazing. Glad it got the ending that it deserved.-_

 **They successfully fought their wants and greed,**

 **To fight the darkness, that they shall breathe,**

 **And just another lesson learned,**

 **Their time and energy will come to burn.**


	9. C9: Hopes and Ashes

Hey guys, here's another chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls but I do own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hopes and Ashes

 _Meanwhile, at the Mystery Shack…._

The wind is blowing eerily through the day and the sky is starting to darkened and it showed a few signs that it's going to rain. The howling sound that's caused by the wind is scaring the critters of the forest as they could be heard running. But the strange thing is it felt like they were running away from _someone_.

A tired Grunkle Ford is trying very hard to fix his machine. He let out a couple of yawns before picking up his cup only to see it's completely empty. He gazed upon the window only to see some trees shaking violently. With a lazy groan, he picked up his cup and head his way to the kitchen.

Once he arrives, he saw Stanley cooking some grub and he proceed to pour himself a fresh cup of hot coffee. As he started to pour his drink, a loud sound of thunder followed by a flash of lightning startled him greatly thus making him spilled his drink. A fed up Stanford lets out a groan of dissatisfaction as he grabbed a worn-out cloth to clean up his mess. As he's wiping, he peek through the window only to find that the whole shack is surrounded with dark clouds. Purple spark could be seen above the skies and static noises could be heard every now and then.

"Stanley, are you seeing this?" Grunkle Ford asked.

"See what?" His brother replied.

"The clouds and the purple lightning?"

"Oh yeah… I don't know, Sixer. But what can you expect from a weird town in the middle of nowhere?" Grunkle Stan replied with a hint of sass.

"I know that. But seriously though, I've stayed in Gravity Falls for a long time but I've never encountered an odd phenomenon like this."

"Ugh, you and your use of big words again… You're not going to quit being a nerd, aren't ya?" Stan stated with a smirk.

Before Ford could even sarcastically give an answer, lightning struck an area inside the woods nearby, and the after effects left them both flying to the walls of the kitchen. The explosion was so loud even the gnomes and many more critters evacuated to safety. The Mystery Shack shook violently and left the old gentlemen groaning in pain.

"Stanley, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Urgh." Stan replied as he coughed slightly.

"Come on, we need to find out why is this all happening."

With that, Stan and Ford got out of the shack to investigate what's truly happening in the weird town of Gravity Falls. Things are getting weirder than usual. They stood outside of the shack only to see the skies getting darker and the wind blowing harsher.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a lightning struck another area that was really close to where they are. Once again, they were thrown away by the impact and were sent flying. The sound of the explosion was deadly, it was so abnormally loud. When things were already bad, it grows much worse. The event repeated around five more times, with each explosions sounding dangerously louder than the last.

At least, twenty-five minutes has passed and things were starting to calm down a bit. The skies were still dark but the winds are blowing a little bit softer now. A weakened Stan coughs repeatedly while struggling to stand up. He picked up his signature fez and brushed himself off and looked at the scenery.

Everything was a mess. Lots of trees fell down to the ground, countless twigs, branches and rocks were stuck at places they shouldn't be and the strangest thing ever is, _monstrous_ claw marks could be found nearby. When they thought all of that horrifying train-wreck was gone, they felt so relieved. But dang, were they wrong. _So_ wrong. Peculiar lights and extraterrestrial roaring could be heard from the woods. The duo stood there, in the open fields in confusion as the roaring continues.

"Stanley, I think we need to get back to the shack."

"Ya don't have to tell me twice!"

As they tried to head back to the shack, Stan felt a cold and painful sensation by his legs. He slowly turned back and looked down, only to see a long, shadowy hand gripped him by his ankle. Before Stan could even scream, he had been dragged by the shadow hand roughly.

Stanford turned around to see what's happening but he is left paralyzed after seeing a horrifying hand brutally dragging Stanley through the dirt and mud. After finally managing calming himself down, he grabbed his magnet gun that he always carries around with him from his coat and chase after the creature that's hurting his brother.

"Ford, help!" Stanley screamed at the top of his lungs. He can't even breathe properly let alone fight off the dark hand. After all, being attacked so unexpectedly could leave quite a shock. Wounds and burn marks are starting to appear all over his body due to the friction of being dragged so badly.

"I'm coming, Stanley! Please, hang on tight. I need you to be okay!" Ford shouted as a reply.

The winds are blowing harshly onto his face as he's running after his brother. As they went deeper into the woods, Ford took aim at the mysterious creature's wrist and shot a powerful pulse from his magnet gun. A direct hit! The creature finally let go of Stanley after being shot by the pulse. Roaring in pain, the hand immediately pulls back into the deeper parts of the woods. A weakened Stanley is rolling in a series of random directions after finally landing on a mud patch.

A worried Ford arrived at the scene only to see his brother lying on a mud patch covered in bruises and wounds.

"S-Stanley… I'm so sorry… I fa-failed to p-protect you…" Ford said as he picked up his brother.

"Come on, let's head back to the shack." Ford continued in a sad tone.

Stan only coughs in response, as his brother tried his best to carry him back to the gift shop. As they're walking, the duo heard a series of laughter; _sinister_ laughter. They looked around only to see that they've been surrounded by glowing eyes.

Ford tried to speed up but this time, those eyes showed their true forms; demons, to be specific _shadow_ demons. They had them completely surrounded with every passage being blocked with their dark, huge bodies.

Ford didn't even have a chance to pull out his magnet gun.

"The second sign… It couldn't be…." He whispered in the most silent of tones, before getting punched by one of the shadow demons. The last sight he ever saw was his brother sharing the same fate as him before everything turned pitch black.

* * *

I would like to apologize in advance for the *upcoming* late uploads. I mean I know I already said sorry plenty of times before, but this time, I mean it.

I know that it would get annoying and exhausting waiting for an upload so I can't make any promises when the next update will be. Tbh, even I don't know.

I mean you guys understand, right? Exams, school and other distractions that slows me down. But hopefully, we'll manage to finish this story in time.

 **Across the sky like shooting stars,**

 **Stan is covered with bruises and scars,**

 **The cost of comfort is way too high,**

 **Is it a new beginning or a sad goodbye?**


	10. C10: Into The Shadows

Hey, here's another chapter written by me. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls but I do own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Into The Shadows

Ford woke up in what it seems to be a cave. He could barely see anything due to the fact that everything around him is almost pitch black. However, as time slowly passes, purple lights are dimly lit in every corner he laid his eyes on. He looks next to him and realizes that his brother is still in a deep coma. The sight of the dim lights looks so soothing yet so wicked in every humanly way possible. But the thing is, it didn't feel _human_ at all.

They tried to move but utterly failed after realizing that they've been tied tightly with thick layers of rope. The more they struggled, the more painful it's going to be for the both of them so without any better choice, the both of them decided to stop struggling and observe their surrounding quietly.

A sudden loud thumping sound burst through the quiet atmosphere and left the elderly gentlemen in shock. It seems like the noise is growing louder and louder with each thumping. Ford watches his badly injured brother and desperately hoped that any kind of threat would be avoided. But it looks like; he was wrong, _again._ It was one of the demons; with pure darkness as the main color scheme of its body and sinister yet _soothing_ , glowing, purple eyes.

The shadow demon looked at Ford and grinned wickedly, revealing its sharp fangs among its horrifying teeth. The demon crept closer towards Ford and gave an intense grip onto his collar before lifting him up. The horrid smell of its breath and the frightening glare the demon gave during eye contact almost stunned Ford with fear. Even though he dealt with Bill and his plan to destroy the world, it's still quite normal for him to experience fear, especially since the demon is giving him an immense amount of tension.

However, Ford never felt this kind of fear before in his life; this time, it really makes him feel agitated and terrified at the sight of the demon. It's probably because he didn't encounter any strange anomalies after Bill and it possibly threw him off guard. Not to mention the fact that he only heard tales and undependable theories about Chaos and his demons so he really doesn't know what to expect. That's _odd_. That's the first time an intelligent guy like Ford _doesn't_ know something about the supernatural.

"What do you want from me?!" Ford shouted in a courageous tone, in an attempt to mask his ever-growing fear.

The demon chuckled by just simply looking at the old man.

"Why are you laughing?! I'm serious, why did you capture us, here?" Ford questioned in a panicked tone.

"Oh… You dumb, pathetic humans. Aren't you aware of what you're getting yourself into?" The demon mocked in a deep, wicked tone. It sounds like layers of distorted voices blends in unison whenever the demon spoke.

"What do you mean?" Ford asked again.

"You know too much about our presence and our plans." The demon spoke as it tightened its grip. "And because of that, we see you as a threat. We decided to _deal_ with you, personally."

A long pause ensued after that brief explanation. Then the silence broke with another remark made by the same demon.

"Just in case your poor excuse of a brain can't get across of what I'm saying, it means that we are going to annihilate you."

Ford froze. He couldn't believe what he's hearing. He can't just let these demons kill him and left the world in a million years of snow. His train of thought ended immediately after the demon slammed him back to the ground. Due to his condition; of being tied by a rope, he couldn't do anything more other than groaned in pain.

"It's a shame, really. I mean we could use you as our main source of information, you know for further preparation during the revival of our boss. But then, killing you would be _way_ more fun." The shadow demon continued.

 _Meanwhile, back at the Mystery Shack…_

"Where's Ford? I thought we were supposed to meet here 'bout half an hour ago." Old Man McGucket babbled to himself.

Old Man McGucket looked _different_ ; a good different. He gave his long white beard a generous shave. His posture got fixed so he stopped slouching and now, he's able to walk finely. He even starts wearing comfortable clothes and learned how to dress appropriately for the occasion. Not to mention, he's already a rich millionaire by selling most of his inventions to the government. Despite the fact that he's showered with fortunes and riches, he still remains humble and true to himself.

"Hm, what's this?" He continued while examining the ground under him. His mouth opens in awe as he observed that almost everywhere he looked is in a disastrous state. The place looked like it had been torn apart by a hurricane.

McGucket looked over to the direction of the woods and saw huge claw marks and a long trail heading back to the forest. Signs of struggle could definitely be identified as if someone got dragged violently by force. But that's it; it didn't look like a human dragging another human. It just felt like it was something _otherworldly_.

But whatever it was, a sense of heroic act deep inside told him that he couldn't just stand around. He needs to investigate what happened and rescue someone, in case any unfortunate victims are badly injured. His gut _told_ him that something wrong is happening. Even if he tried to ignore it, he just can't. Old Man McGucket got back in his car and drove towards the forest. Being an intelligent millionaire himself, obviously, he knows what he's getting himself into and is well prepared. After all, since the _incident_ that occurred last year, everybody in Gravity Falls is aware of the existence of the supernatural.

After approximately twenty minutes deeper inside the woods, he found a large cave deep inside the woods. At least he thinks he went the right way because the trails stopped in front of the entrance. But McGucket is not an idiot, he came prepared. He brought with him a light-manipulating gun which could work well as an ordinary flashlight or projects a scorching laser that could change its intensity easily.

Walking deeper, McGucket uses his light-manipulating gun with the flashlight setting to help him see better, he navigates through the cave and hoped that nothing bad could take him by surprise. After what it feels like an eternity, he noticed that walls around him are slowly glowing dimly in purple coloured lights.

As curiosity was about to carve a pattern in his mind, he's taken aback by a sudden movement passing in front of him. He jumped in response and almost fell to the ground only to quickly gain his balance. Focusing his light gun on other parts of the cave, he heard another movement racing through his way but this time, he's ready. Directly on time, he anticipated the arrival of the movement and flashed the _unknown_ creature only to find 'it' completely vaporized; leaving bloodcurdling screams before completely vanished into thin air.

"What the…?" McGucket muttered to himself, in confusion.

Far off in the distance, he could hear violent snarls and unwelcoming grunts. Fear should've gripped him but something inside him just wants to run _towards_ the danger instead of running _from_ the danger. The demons flew and chased brutally after McGucket but being an expert about the supernatural, he changed the setting of his gun and quickly blasts the demons with scorching laser beams.

After an epic tug of war between light and dark, McGucket emerged victorious after he effectively damaged the demons. Knowing that McGucket is a powerful opponent, they retreated into the shadows. Panting exhaustedly after a match of constantly dodging and shooting, he heard sounds of struggles not too far from where he's standing.

Following the sound, he found out that his longtime friend, Stanford was covered in bruises and his forehead is drizzled in dried blood. Next to him, was his brother; Stanley, lying silently as if he's in a coma.

"Ford, what… happened?" He asked, concernedly.

Grunkle Ford only groaned in pain as a reply. Feeling his hands felt more _relaxed_ as McGucket cut loose of the thick layer of ropes that binds him and his brother. Uncomfortable and desperate to do anything to get rid of the pain, he lets himself faint in exhaustion.

* * *

 **Is it true? That he'll come out of the blue,**

 **Go berserk just to hide the forbidden truth,**

 **Heartless, strong and cruel,**

 **Just another summer to break those rules.**


	11. C11: Something About That Boy

Hey guys, here's another chapter written by me! **Thank you** to a user named **'Guest'** for suggesting what type of worlds I should do next (including this chapter) and with a little bit of twist, I wrote it. So here goes, hope you guys enjoyed. (Had a lot of fun writing this)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls but I do own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Something About That Boy

 _Meanwhile, back with the group…_

"Ouch, talk about a hard landing…" Wendy groaned as she softly rubbed her back.

"You can say that again…" Soos agreed while lightly patting his head.

"Is everybody okay?" Mabel asked.

"I think all of us are fine." Dipper replied.

"But where are we?"

"Hang on, let me see what I can find." Dipper said as he opened his backpack and shuffles through his things. Until he finally found the maps of the dimensions and put it where his friends could clearly see.

"Hm…. What's this? No, wait, that can't be right." Dipper mumbled to himself. It took a brief moment to realize that there's no map that he read that describe the dimension that they are currently in.

"Oh no, did I left it somewhere else?" He continued to mumble to himself.

"Dipper, hold on. As far as I could remember, Ford only gave us five maps." Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah…. And?"

"So, it means that Ford only gave us maps that are relevant to the quest and you didn't lose any." Wendy continued.

"So… It means we're stranded here?" Dipper asked in an underwhelming tone.

"Yeah… No, well, not really. I mean we could still check this place out for a few minutes." Wendy claimed in hopes to explore their new surroundings.

"Um… I don't wanna be the wet blanket… But, the world could be frozen in a matter of… days." Dipper said while slowly putting both of his hands in his pockets.

"Oh c'mon, dude. I'm with Wendy on this one. Just a little bit of a walk and we'd be outta here before you can even say guacamole." Soos said.

"Please, Dipper… Pretty please with loads of sprinkles on top?!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine…. But only for a short while." He stated while smiling softly.

The group began their adventure to 'chill' and loosen the stress that their hurried quest has given to them. They all agreed to take a short walk into this new realm, explore and have a little bit of fun instead of rushing through things. Instead of feeling relaxed and wrapped in wonders this new dimension holds, the group felt terrified. The night sky dimly lit the horizon with only a few stars illuminating it. Not to mention, they're surrounded by a mysterious fog that appeared out of nowhere.

The damp and muddy ground were covered with footprints with each step they took, because of this; their shoes were dipped in much more dirt than it used too. Strangely, from the looks of it, the muddy ground felt way too damp. Even the scent of Earth could be smelled like it just recently rained. But that's _odd_ , an 'Earth' smell from another dimension? Maybe, it's all in their head.

And then, they heard a sound.

"Argh! What was that?!" Soos asked, in panicked. The chubby handyman couldn't help himself from screaming due to the spooky environment.

"Sorry, that was me!" Mabel apologized. "I accidentally stepped on a twig but I didn't think that it was going to make so much noise." She continued while revealing a small twig beneath her feet.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I think it's better if we'll be on our way." Wendy chuckled. The redhead brushed her fingers through her hair.

Just when the group was about to leave, they heard a sound of laughter not so far from them. The tone of such laughter sounds like whomever or whatever it is was mocking them, playfully.

"You're not from here, are you?" The voice asked.

The group turned around to see the direction of where the question was coming from. It was coming from a tree. To be more specific; a silhouette of a boy was sitting at one of the branches of the tree. The tree was unbelievably tall; much taller than the trees compared to Earth. Dark green leaves beautifully bloomed out of the tip of the branches, creating a unique pattern. Since the group was still far way in distance, they had a hard time trying to figure out who or what the silhouette actually is.

"No, we're n-not." Mabel replied. "Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me… Where are my manners?" The boy chuckled mischievously. "I'm Owen."

That boy vaguely looks like a fourteen-year-old, more or less. His soft, baby-like, pale skin looks like it 'glows' soothingly under the moonlight, hair darker than the darkest of nights, neatly combed back, dressed in a simple black T-shirt, he approached the group in a polite manner. As he smiled, his teeth shone distinctively like a toothpaste commercial on TV, revealing one his fang.

"Awwww, he's so cute! Look at his cute smile!" Mabel delightfully squealed.

"Mabel… Shhh… We don't know who or what he is." Dipper responded.

"Oh, please. I mean no harm." The boy claimed. "Aren't you guys tired of jumpin' in fear all the time? So, why don't you follow me and have some tea?"

"Ooh, tea sounds awesome right now." Soos replied.

"Splendid! Now, come, let's go!" The boy exclaimed.

The boy took the lead and walked first, unbeknownst to him, the group didn't even make the first step to follow him. Once he reached out of earshot, Dipper lightly punched Soos' shoulder, "Why would you wanna have a cup of tea with, I don't know, a monster?"

"Dipper, dude, chill, it's not like he's going to gouge our eyes out." Soos chuckled. "From the looks of it, he looks like a pretty nice kid. And let's admit it, he is kinda cute."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a bit weird that- that creature or whatever he is, just comes to us and offer us tea?!" Dipper asked in disbelief. "Besides, don't you know that it's not okay to judge a book by its cover? Haven't you guys learned anything from horror movies?"

"But that's the point, Dipper. First, Owen is not a book." Mabel replied.

"Yeah, no kidding." Dipper replied under his breath.

"Second, he's just trying to be nice. Even if he is a monster, we have each other, all four of us, to help each other out." Mabel stated, reassuringly.

Dipper, once again, let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

After that brief debate they had, the group followed the boy's direction and hurriedly walks to catch up so they won't get left behind. Well, that is except for Dipper, the brunette reluctantly moves his legs forward due to the fact that he is still _ticked off_ that the group wants to have a flippin' cup of tea with an unknown creature.

"Here, we are!" Owen exclaimed, energetically. "Welcome to Dusk Town! Where it's always night, no matter what time it is."

Owen showed them around the town. The people there are strangely pale. From the looks of it, the fellow _people_ seem to absolutely adore the colour, black, since literally everybody wears black. But the fact that shocked them the most was that everyone in town looks like a fourteen-year-old. The group found this quite unsettling but since everyone looked at them with welcoming eyes and a genuine smile, they didn't really let it bother their already troubled minds.

"And here, you could see our adorable swans swimming in this lake!" Owen pointed to his right and showed them a bank of black-feathered swans swimming gracefully until one of them viciously gnaw on a fish that just happens to swim nearby.

"Nothing unusual there, folks." Owen said, completely undisturbed by the situation.

Owen continued to lead the group and gave them a quick tour of his untypical home world.

"Oooh, right there, folks. We're almost there!" Owen announced gleefully as he pointed to a house not too far from where they were walking. "Oh, of course, before we have tea, I wanna let you guys visit one of my favourite places ever! The Garden of Terror!"

"Yikes, this can't be good. I can already tell from the name." Dipper thought to himself.

Owen led them to a garden with beautifully-built gates guarding the main entrance. He chuckled gleefully and showed them lots of beautiful flowers that resembled closely to Earth's plants. The group admired their surroundings with amazement; they've _never_ seen anything so beautiful. Well actually, they have, maybe even more beautiful but as of right now, this garden blew away their mind.

The garden was filled with a magical aura. It sounds weird but they could feel it soothingly runs through their veins. The group breathed in a relaxed gesture showing that they feel calm and safe.

"This place is no ordinary garden, is it?" Wendy asked.

Owen paused and grinned widely looking at them.

"I'm surprised you catch on so quickly." Owen stated. "But indeed, it's a wonderful garden! Even though, the name says otherwise."

"Hey, lemme show you guys something." He continued with a mischievous giggling. He led them to a bouquet of unique looking flowers not too far from where they were standing. Those flowers look surprisingly similar to a rose except its _orange_ and oddly glowing.

"This here is a fire rose." He pointed to the flowers mentioned. "You could say that it's a very _special_ flower. If you make solid contact with it, it would set itself on fire! Isn't that cool?" He said amusingly as he demonstrated it to the group. The group was bewildered with amazement as they watched what happened before them.

"What the? How?" Dipper asked in confusion.

Chuckling was his first respond.

"Ahahaha, you can't question miracles, boy. Oh, I almost forgot, I haven't even asked for your names." Owen remarked.

"Well, I'm Mabel." Mabel introduced herself, firstly. "This is my brother, Dipper, that cool girl is Wendy and that fun guy is Soos!"

"Ah, you guys have delightful names."

"Thanks, I got it for my birthday." Soos exclaimed with a slight giggle.

"Oooh, I wanna show you more. This is the drowsy dandelion; its spores could leave the victim fall in a deep sleep. Isn't that cool?" Owen exclaimed gleefully. "Lemme show you."

Coincidentally, a bird flew not too far away from their current position and Owen tested it out; he blew the dandelions towards the bird and some of the spores put the little critter to sleep. Once again, the group was delightfully shocked at this discovery.

"Oooh, don't worry. It doesn't do any actual harm towards that lil critter besides putting it to sleep." Owen carefully stated.

He continued to show them many miracle plants that grew in their current dimension. Surprisingly, even fruits and berries have special qualities. For instance, he showed them a handful of blueberries that gives off a cloud of smoke if slammed brutally on the ground, bananas that if threw solidly on the ground would trap and pull in foes similar to the ways of a quicksand would and much more. About an hour have passed, Owen finished showing them all the wonders of the plant life that grew there, even taking some as a _souvenir_.

"Welp, I think that's all of it." Owen stated while scratching the back of his head. "I really hope you guys enjoyed the short tour that I gave. I mean there's not many places I could really show you."

"Oh, are you kidding? That was so fun! I never knew I could have so much fun messing around with gardens!" Mabel giggled.

"Really? Well, glad that you enjoyed. Now, let's head back and get you guys that nice cup of tea."

* * *

"This tea is the bomb!" Wendy complimented as she took another sip.

"Why, thank you! So tell me, what brings you guys into town? This town doesn't normally get visitors." Owen asked, curiously.

"We're actually travellers from another dimension." Soos said, bluntly.

"No way."

"Yes, way!"

"If you don't mind, will you please tell me more about it?"

"Well, we're actually on this epic quest to retrieve stones from another dimension to stop this evil demon that's gonna destroy E-" Soos was cut before he was able to finish his sentence.

"Soos!" Dipper nudged his elbow at him. "This is confidential matters." He continued in an annoyed tone.

"Wait, Dipper, are you saying that you don't trust me?" Owen asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Owen. It's just that we just met you and I don't think it's really, you know, appropriate to tell a random stranger about what we're going through." Dipper explained.

"But I'm not a bad guy." Owen spoke. "I showed y'all one of my favourite places ever to visit! And I even gave y'all those berries and whatnot as a souvenir."

"I'm not saying you're a bad guy." Dipper sighed.

"Maybe, I could help you." Owen insisted.

"Dipper…. Just tell him, it'll be okay." Mabel spoke softly as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "He sounds like a nice guy and he could be really helpful for this quest."

"Argh, fine." Dipper sighed in defeat. "We're on this quest to get gems from other dimensions in order to stop a demon named Chaos."

"Chaos…." Owen dropped his cup and tea spilled all over the floor.

"Wh-why? Do you know him?" Wendy asked.

"Who doesn't?" Owen stated, emptily. "He's a horrifying monster that ruled over worlds a long, long time ago. But I never thought that he'll come back, at least, not yet."

The group stared at Owen silently for quite a long time.

"I want in." Owen stated.

"Whoa, what?" Mabel asked.

"I wanna join you. I wanna help you guys defeat that monster."

"Oh my gosh! Guys, please say yes!" Mabel asked excitedly.

Wendy, Soos and Dipper looked at each other and then proceed to gaze upon Mabel. After a while, they agreed to let Owen joined the team as they figured that they're going to need a lot of allies to help 'em on this quest. Their answer left Mabel jumping in excitement.

"I won't let you down and I won't ever betray you! That's a vampire promise." Owen vowed, confidently.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Mabel shrieked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that you're currently in a dimension inhabited by vampires. That's why it's always night time around here." Owen explained.

Hearing his answer, Mabel melted to the floor like an ice cream on the hottest day of summer. Her cheeks redder than ever due to her blushing in excitement like crazy, Owen found this funny and quite cute.

"Ah, please excuse my sister. She's a super fangirl when it's about vampires." Dipper spoke.

"That's okay. In fact, I find it quite charming." Owen giggled at the plain sight of Mabel. "Anyway, I'm sure I will provide a good service for you guys. I've been studying dimensions for about 200 years now and you could say that I'm pretty good at it."

"That sounds amazing! W-wait, did you just say 200 years?!" Dipper asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. You heard that right." Owen laughed lightly. "We vampires stopped aging once we reached the age fourteen."

Dipper and Soos looked at each other in pure shock. "So, how old are you now?" Soos asked.

"1400 years old." Owen replied proudly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I read all of the reviews that you guys have left in the review section. Any sorts of suggestion that could be put in this story are kept in mind. Thank you for the helpful suggestions and if anybody is thinking of suggesting more ideas, I prefer **PMs** since it's easier to exchange ideas. (( _Feel free to leave a review!))_

Oh and a slight **summary** for our new friend, **Owen:** He's a knowledgeable vampire that will play a vital role onwards. Throughout the story, Mabel and Owen will continuously flirt with one another, as the crush is **mutual** , in a playful way but nothing too explicit.


	12. C12: This Is How We Roll

Hey guys, here's a new chapter coming your way! Ooh, and btw, _Chapter 1 (Rewritten)_ have been released so feel free to check that out. Not sure if you guys noticed but the rewritten version was actually released earlier than expected. (It even surprises me, tbh) Anyways, hopefully, you guys enjoyed what you've been reading so far.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls but I do own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 12: This Is How We Roll

"If it's okay with you… Can I ask you something?" Dipper asked, cautiously.

"Go for it." Owen replied in a laid-back tone.

"Well..." Dipper thought about his question carefully before asking, "How do you know about Chaos?"

Owen fell silent for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath before looking at Dipper directly in his eyes.

"I think we should probably take a seat because this is going to be a _long_ story." Owen spoke quietly.

The group is still inside of Owen's home, holding the cup of tea delicately in the palm of their hands. The warmth of the cup flows smoothly through their skin and the sensation felt so addicting. Sitting on their seats, respectively, Owen closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Chaos has actually been here before, in this very dimension. You already knew that vampires are immortal, right? It means that we could live _forever_ as long as nothing severely wound us." The pale being explained.

"It happened a long time ago, possibly _millions_ of years back. Chaos invaded this world in an attempt to gain more power. He came here destroying anything at sight, whether living or not, just for pure satisfactory. Of course, he's not alone. His seven loyal demons are always bound to be by his side and add more fuel to the fire." Owen continued in an empty tone.

"We vampires are not a dangerous species or a threat; we're neutral. But that doesn't mean we'll sit around and let anyone walk all over us. As a natural reaction, we rebelled and fought back… only for thousands of lives to be taken away. Those brave soldiers that risked their all to fight for our safety… they're all gone. None of those soldiers survived. Those innocent inhabitants died without reason… Without knowing why they have to _go_ so unexpectedly. After weeks of blood spilled onto the ground and a freezing drop in temperature froze the land. His lust for murder was finally satisfied, he left without a trace and all that left was the history of _The Glacial Genocide_." Owen expounded further.

"We vampires are an emotional species. We love our families with a passion and we'll do anything to protect one another. Some of the surviving vampires were absolutely distraught with the loss of their loved ones; they _changed_ , for the worse. When a vampire is overcome with an unbearable amount of sorrow, their physical forms will change. They'll become so corrupted that they'll lose track of reality; physically and psychologically. They're called _The Lost_. While the other half of the surviving vampires need to fake their contentment because of fear of the transformation." Owen finally finished his story.

The group looked at each other in disbelief. Silence took over for a brief period of time. They were all speechless and shocked at what they've just heard.

"I'm so sorry…" Dipper apologized.

"No, that's okay." Owen smiled sincerely.

"You're honestly okay with this?" Wendy asked, shockingly.

"Well, yeah… You guys should know about your enemy before fighting against them right?" Owen stated.

"That's right…" Dipper awkwardly replied. "Well, let's be on our way then…"

All of them left the house and head their way towards the forest. Through the journey to get back to the magical stump, not a single word was exchanged between any of them. Dipper felt a little bad since his question brought up a bad history that no one wants to remember. But oddly, he noticed that Owen didn't seem to be bothered at all.

Through the midst of silence, a crash echoed loudly through the woods.

"Ugh, that was probably nothing right?" Mabel asked.

"Oh no… I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Owen smacked himself in the face.

"Tell us what?" Soos asked.

"That the forest is a dangerous place. It's where _The Lost_ retreated after they let themselves go. We should probably hurry." Owen claimed.

The group picked up the pace and walked hurriedly in order to get to the stump on time. But they were stopped dead in their tracks after a dark figure landed right in front of them. Under the constant moonlight, they could make out its features superbly; with a tall, slender body, covered in the darkest of flames and eyes glowing redder than blood. That entity had a giant wing replacing the both of its arms, respectively with the face of a mutated bat. Its body was drenched in the colour black, heck, even darker than the colour black, itself. Frighteningly standing there, it glared at them viciously as they anticipated for its attack.

"AAARGHH!" Mabel and Soos screamed in unison.

"Guys, shhh, your scream will only make it-" Dipper wasn't able to finish his sentence as more of those beings appeared before them.

"-worse."

One of _The Lost_ let out a petrifying scream and took an aim at Mabel. As the horrifying entity was about to harm the brunette, Owen appeared before her in a blink of an eye and retaliated by performing a flying front kick directly at its muzzle. The entity flew back and crashed onto the ground.

"Y-you saved me…" Mabel uttered.

"Guys, take cover!" Owen commanded.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Wendy asked, sarcastically.

"Saving your butts, of course!" The vampire claimed.

"Well, we're not gonna let you hurt yourself, boy. You're not alone. You're part of the mystery crew now. And we stick together." Wendy spoke determinedly.

"But I can't let you guys get hurt!" He argued.

"Owen, please. We deal with this kind of stuff on a regular basis back at our home dimension." Dipper intervened.

Wendy reached out for her axe only to find it's not where she put it.

"Wait, where's my axe?" Wendy asked.

"And where's my baseball bat?" Soos questioned as well.

"Oh no, I think we left it at Illusion Dimension…" Wendy realized, shamefully. "Well, this is awkward..."

"Guys, we still have those _souvenirs_ , remember?" Mabel reminded them. "So, we're not totally in a bad situation after all!"

"Oh yeah, good job, Hambone!" Soos praised.

As more of _The Lost_ began to strike, the mystery crew was well prepared. This time, they've got those souvenirs in the palm of their hands, ready for action. The entities strike everybody respectively and the group tossed and rolled to dodge those attacks. However, _The Lost_ came after them for a repetitive amount of time and separated the group for a pretty far distance. Now, Wendy is paired up with Owen, Mabel is paired with Soos and Dipper is all on his own.

Wendy threw a few of those blueberries in her palms at the incoming being. It exploded directly upon the creature and it got brutally tossed backward and was shrouded in a blue smoke.

"SERVED!" The redhead yelled at the top of her lungs.

Owen looked around his surroundings carefully and noticed a tall tree which stood out more than the rest and called to Wendy, "Hey, we'll need higher ground to gain more advantage!"

"Now, you're talking!" The redhead answered enthusiastically.

The duo quickly climbed their way to the top of the tree and stood carefully on the branch. The surface of the branch was surprisingly stable enough to bear the weight of those two.

"AREN'T YOU GUYS AFRAID OF THOSE THINGS?" The pale boy screamed maniacally as he spoke like he was out of breath.

"Dude, I've said it before and I'll say it again, we _live_ for this kind of thing." Wendy remarked as she saw another _Lost_ attempt to assault them.

"But I don't want you guys to get hurt!"

Wendy chuckled. "There's one thing you should know about us, buddy. Even though we're afraid, we're still crazy enough to run after the danger. And guess what? It's how _we_ roll, yo." The redhead stated confidently as she jumped from the branch and landed right on top of the incoming entity.

Riding the startled creature like a wild bull, she yanked the wings of the said creature and wrestled with it on the air. Owen can't believe what he's witnessing with his own eyes but he can't deny the fact that he admired her fighting spirit. With that, he saw another _Lost_ headed towards his way and charged after it with a brute force. With the both of them falling to the ground, Owen used _The Lost's_ body as a shield to save him from a hard landing and flung it powerfully to the other side of the forest after they landed.

"Come on, we gotta help, Dipper!" Wendy spoke and the duo ran towards the other part of the forest.

 _Meanwhile, with Soos and Mabel…_

"ARGGHHH!" Mabel screamed.

The _Lost_ screamed as well as Mabel's high pitch cry startled it. Together, they performed a duet of ear-hurting screams only for it to be ended by Soos; he blew a drowsy dandelion and some of the spores made the said entity choked on it, but nonetheless, the creature fell asleep due to the fact that the spores settled in front of its nostrils.

"Oh my gosh, thanks a lot, Soos!" Mabel hugged the plump staff of the Mystery Shack.

"Hehe, don't sweat it, hambone!" Soos respond.

But their heartwarming moment was rudely interrupted by another _Lost_ , which this time, appeared behind Soos and slashed his back. Mabel was stunned when she saw one of her closest friends, got a bleeding slash mark at the back of his body. Soos immediately fell to the ground and groaned helplessly as he tried his best to stand up. Tears began to well in her eyelids as she kneeled in an attempt to help him.

"Soos…." Mabel whimpered quietly.

The brunette gazed at the _Lost_ , which was walking slowly towards her. However, anger replaced her sadness. Fury and frustration boiled up inside her head and she grabbed her grappling hook that she kept well-hidden in the sleeve of her sweater.

"This is all YOUR FAULT! NOBODY messes with my family!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

 _The Lost_ wailed fearfully and Mabel shot it and knocked it out on her first try. After her moment of anger, she ran towards Soos and stroked him gently.

 _Meanwhile, with Dipper…_

An exhausted Dipper was hyperventilating uncontrollably as he tried his best to hide among the trees. As he thought he was safe, he was immediately disappointed with the fact that _The Lost_ slashed the tree that he was hiding behind.

"Oh, come on…" He whined as he narrowly escaped.

He took a fire rose and waited patiently for the entity to chase after him. As it does, it tried to crunch him, only for him to narrowly dodge the assault once more. The fourteen-year-old boy waited once more for the creature and as it was about to come for him again, he quickly threw the flower into its mouth. Seconds later, _The Lost's_ mouth was burning due to the rose and flew away as it screeched painfully.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Wendy asked him as Owen tagged along behind her.

"Thank goodness you're here…" Dipper exclaimed in relief. "But yeah, I'm okay. Let's go find Mabel and Soos."

The group gathered at the last spot they last met. Let's just say they didn't look good, but who could be when they're busy defending themselves from monsters that want to feed on their corpses? They were covered in bruises, wounds, dirt and sweat but the most important thing is that they're safe. However, the group was devastated to see a lethally wounded Soos, struggling to regain his stance.

"Hey there, big guy, let's take it easy." Owen chimed while he helped Soos. Dipper came and assisted the chubby handyman to walk as well.

"Thanks, guys." Soos thanked them gratefully.

"Oh boy, aren't we a huge pile of mess?" Mabel remarked.

"But you still look cute, though, so it doesn't count." Owen commented with a wink.

A flattered Mabel giggled charmingly as she playfully pats his shoulder.

"Well, after all of that, we're going to need a place to rest, don't we? Especially, since a friend of ours is fatally wounded." Owen said while lightly patting Soos's shoulder.

"Yeah, but where?" Wendy asked as they walked closer to the stump.

"Luckily for you, I knew just the place." The vampire offered. As the mystery crew stepped on the surface of the magical stump, they're immediately delivered to their next destination of oddness.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a little bit of a heads-up, _Chapter 13_ will be the last chapter before the incoming hiatus. I mean somewhere in late September, I'm going to postpone this story for a little while because of the final exams. And obviously, I don't want my grades to flop, lol. But no worries, the series will continue somewhere in late October or early November. _((Feel free to leave a review!))_

* * *

 **Rumor has it,**

 **His heart will be aching in frost.**

 **Whisper has it,**

 **The price is too high to pay for the cost.**


	13. C13: The Missing Piece

Chapter 13: The Missing Piece

"Here we are!" Owen exclaimed warmly.

"Woah, what is this place?" Dipper questioned, curiously.

"Welcome to the Minotaur's Market." Owen replied.

"But… why would you take us here?" Wendy asked, rather bluntly.

"Well, I figured that all of us could get some rest and a bit of time to relax, especially, after the attack. So, I brought us here." The vampire expounded. "Ooh, and don't worry, this place 100% safe; almost nothing could hurt you here."

"Oh, I guess that's okay." Dipper spoke while scratching his head.

"Great, now let's be on our way." Owen exclaimed.

Together, they followed Owen's lead and walked towards the entrance of the market. They were shocked to see supernatural creatures like fairies, gargoyles, leprechauns, centaurs, and more otherworldly entities performing the _humanly_ task such as purchasing and selling and even thought it was a bit funny.

As they were walking around, they saw a lot of tents and booths selling enchanted merchandises, offering services and promoting their magical products like a commercial. Of course, derived from the market's name, itself, they figured that the Minotaurs are the vendors since everywhere they look it will always be them to sell the merchandise.

"If you look over there, you'll see a huge, purple tent. That place offers a fortune-telling service." Owen announced as he pointed to his right.

"And if you look over to you left, you'll see a large booth. It's the blacksmith's shop. They'll forge your weapons in public so you'll know their service is legit and top-notch!" The pale being continued.

"Oh man, I am s _o_ going there after we fix ourselves up!" Wendy enthusiastically exclaimed to nobody in particular.

"We'll continue our tour later. Right now, we're just about to stop by our destination; The Pools of Wonders!" The vampire announced.

The mystery crew stopped in front of a massive tent. As soon as they got in, they were politely greeted by an elderly female Minotaur. Her face was gentle and fueled with compassion as she saw the youngsters walk in her shop. Who wouldn't be when an individual is met with a group of teenagers covered in bruises and dried blood?

"You poor little pumpkin pies! Come on now, let's get you fixed up." She said with a voice filled with sympathy.

She led them to a chamber occupied with scented candles and countless pools filled with bubbles. It turns out that the interior part of the tent was much bigger than what was seen outside. She excused herself and left the chamber in order to give her customers privacy.

"Woah, this place is amazing!" Mabel spoke in wonder.

"I know, right? Now come on, let's jump in!" Owen said.

They jumped into the pools at once and in a blink of an eye, all of their injuries were immediately healed and all of their clothes that have been ripped and tore since the attack have been fixed like its brand new.

"Yo dudes, check it out! I'm healed!" Soos delightfully exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! And our clothes?! They've been fixed like some kind of magic!" Mabel exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well… They don't call this place The Pools of Wonders for nothing, ya know…" Owen chuckled.

"This is amazing!" Dipper spoke.

"Awww man, I could get used to this." Wendy opined.

The warm water loaded with wonders and magic splashed through their tender skin. It felt like the all the problems in the world have dissolved into nothingness as they enjoy their moment of relaxation. Their minds and souls have never been so refreshed and every single lump of tension had faded away like dust.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mabel questioned as she swam next to Owen.

"Go ahead."

"Is it true that vampires drink blood?"

"Well…. We actually consume demon blood. To us, that's like the finest of foods."

"Really? I thought TV said that vampires drink human's blood." The brunette girl muttered.

"Oh, nope… I'm afraid TV got it all wrong. Human's blood is pretty gross. No offence." The pale being giggled.

"Hey!" Mabel playfully hits Owen's shoulder.

"If you don't mind me asking, can you tell us more about _The Lost_?" Dipper asked.

"Well… Let's see… _The Lost_ aren't actually aware of what they're doing. They're just lost creatures; they can't tell the difference between what's right and wrong." The vampire expounded.

"So… is there anything or some type of cure to change them back?" Dipper asked.

"Well… A lot of vampires theorised that happiness could be the cure since unbearable sorrow is the main reason why this transformation occurs. But no one is actually willing to treat a _Lost_ with kindness and love because they're impossible to reason with. Besides, they'll literally eat anything in sight; including human's blood."

"That's so sad… I'm so sorry to hear that…" Dipper murmured.

"That's okay."

"But how do you know so much about Chaos and his demon dudes, though?" Soos asked.

"Well… Here's another long story."

"I love stories!" Mabel squealed.

"Okay, so… A _strange_ energy is bounded inside a star. Let's just call that strange energy a spirit. Nobody is sure where that spirit came from because… It just kinda happens…" The pale being started.

"Once the star explodes, a demon is born. But for this case… To be more specific, that ice demon's case. The vampires back at my home world detected a weird occurrence in a nearby dimension. Instead of a single spirit, sightings discovered that they were two." The vampire expounded further. "We ignored it because we thought it was an odd nature thing. But it turns out that there something more _sinister_ than that."

The crew moved closer towards Owen due to the fact that they were mesmerised by the story.

"After the star explodes, guess what we found? You guessed it; two demons born simultaneously from the same star. We were shocked since it was the first time a weird event like this was recorded. A lot of researchers believed that the two was supposed to be a single demon but an unknown event caused them to split into two." Owen told them. "One of the two demons took a form of a triangle with one eye. I think his name is Bill Cipher."

"WHOA, WHAT?!" The crew yelled in unison.

"DUDE, HOLD THE FLIPPIN' PHONE!" Wendy shouted in disbelief.

Owen was taken aback by their response seeing that everyone was yelling at him. "What's wrong, guys?"

"D-did you just say…Bill Cipher?" Mabel asked incredulity.

"I-I did… Please don't yell at me again." The pale being stuttered.

"No, I mean, sorry for all that ruckus. But… we gotta tell you something, Owen. Bill Cipher has been terrorising all four of us last summer. He almost destroyed the world." Dipper explained.

"Woah… what? No way…" Owen stated.

"It's real, dude. It was not rad at all." Soos spoke.

"So, our researchers found a weird event that's been happening in a small town on Earth? And it was real all along?"

"Yeah…" Soos answered. "But we defeated Bill for good and I don't think he would come back anytime soon."

"But I never thought that the ice demon's missing piece would have escaped."

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison once more.

"Guys, can you stop with the yelling? It's starting to hurt my ears now."

"Wait, what missing piece?" Dipper questioned.

"Well… After their birth, researchers believed that they should be contained for further investigations. It turns out that Bill has this crazy ability where he's able to travel through other's mindscape but his half, Chaos, could not." The pale being explained. "Even though Chaos doesn't have a cool skill like that, he does have real powers."

"What does that mean?" Mabel asked.

"It means that Bill depends on a destructive phenomenon in order for him to have disastrous powers. But Chaos doesn't. Unlike Bill, he's already been _'blessed'_ with real powers and he doesn't need any sky shattering events to make it more deadly other than himself." Owen paused for a brief moment before continuing, "After an accident happened in the lab, the two demons escaped from my dimension and ran off to another world. We theorised that Bill is tricking other people to do his dirty work while Chaos is gaining more power by wreaking havoc in other worlds." The vampire finally finished.

"Oh my goodness… This is a lot to take in." Mabel stated.

The group fell silent for a long period of time, not sure how to react to the tale that they've just heard.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed what you just read. Well, I think you guys already knew that this is the last chapter before the hiatus. Your opinions, suggestions and criticism would really help me to improve my writing so _please leave a review_. **((** **Please read the chapter first before reading this))** I'm not sure what you thought on my take on Bill being the lost half of Chaos because I really hope you're okay with this.

* * *

 **In A Nutshell:** The mystery crew travelled to a new dimension and took the time to relax in a magical healing pool. While they were relaxing, they discovered that Bill is actually a lost part of Chaos. It turns out that Chaos has been terrorising Earth this whole time just so he could regain his other half and gain more power.

* * *

 **Reviews:** (( Guest)) Thank you so much for your kind words. That really means a lot and I will always try my best to improve. I'm really sorry because I couldn't make your swimming pool world come to life but I hope this makes up for it.

(( fereality)) Thanks for your opinion. The only reason Wendy is paired with Owen on the last chapter is simply because of that one line. But let's just say that this chapter gives a hint that she won't be weaponless for long. *winks*

* * *

 **It turns out that the spirit has been split into two,**

 **An event that could leave a traumatic bruise,**

 **Has the vampire unveiled the bitter truth?**

 **For the demons just wants to hide the bleeding clues.**


	14. C14: Little Apologies

Chapter 14: Little Apologies

 _Meanwhile, in Gravity Falls…_

Stanford woke up in a sudden shock. He looked around only to find himself in a beautifully decorated room. Next to him, was his brother. A wave of relief washed over him to find that the both of them, including himself, were safe and sound. The sight of his brother sleeping soundly brought a special feeling inside him. It made him feel _warm_.

Regardless, Ford still felt guilty. No matter, how he thinks it through, he just couldn't forgive himself. He thought long and hard that if only he was faster, if only he had enough time, maybe his brother would've been spared without any injuries whatsoever.

He looked at his brother again; a big portion of his body was covered in bandages. Though it was well wrapped, he could still see a few bruises and wounds. And he knew well, that it wasn't a pretty sight. Without him realising it, he shed a drop of tear. Surely, he felt bad about what happened and right now, he wants his brother to wake up, back to full health.

As he was slowly getting carried away, he heard loud sounds of footsteps heading towards the room. The creaking sound of the door opening echoed through the room. Ford immediately wiped his face as a worried McGucket approached him carefully. It seems that McGucket was holding a tray; on top of it were two cups and a teapot. He looked at Ford sympathetically.

"Thank goodness, Ford… You're okay." McGucket spoke in relief.

"W-where am I?" Ford questioned.

"You're in my place. I know it's not much but…." McGucket replied.

"Not much? You're kidding, right? Isn't this the Northwest mansion that you bought?"

"…Yeah."

Ford chuckled lightly. "You're still as modest as ever eh?"

McGucket responded with a smile as he poured a cup of tea for his friend.

"Drink up. You must be exhausted after all of that mess."

Ford took his cup and stared at the hot surface of the beverage like he was in some sort of a trance. "How long did we fell asleep?"

"For about two days."

He looked out at the window in front of him. It was already evening, with the orange sky and sunlight gleaming brightly through the room, showing that it's almost time for the sun to set. Stanford sighed in exasperation. "I can't believe I was wasting my time."

"Don't beat yourself up, Ford. It's not your fault."

"No, it is. If only we didn't leave the house, we wouldn't be in this mess. If only I was strong enough, it wouldn't be like this. If only I was fast enough, Stan would still…." Stanford paused.

Ford looked directly at McGucket's eyes and realised that he accidentally snapped to the man that rescued him.

"I'm sorry…" He apologised.

"That's okay." McGucket responded calmly.

"It's just that…."

" _He's_ coming back, isn't he?" McGucket asked disdainfully.

"How did you know?"

"I've noticed some of the signs."

Ford drank his tea heavily and stared at the window. The view was mesmerising. The evening's sunset was beautifully shining through the horizon and together, McGucket and Ford were gazing upon the scenery with full admiration.

"I want to say sorry." Ford began.

"For what?"

"For being such a burden."

"Ford, you're not-" McGucket's words was immediately cut.

"I'm the reason why you lost your memories. If only I didn't build that portal… if only I wasn't so keen on wanting more knowledge. This would've never have happened. Now, everyone's in danger because of me…" Ford regretted.

"That's not true at all… Look, everybody did things in the past that they're not proud of. But that doesn't mean that they should feel bad for the rest of their lives." McGucket preached.

"McGucket… I sent those kids for this dangerous mission. I put their lives on the line… If that's completely okay, I might as well-"

"No, Ford. Everybody is putting their lives on the line to save the planet. Including us… I mean we're going to fix the machine to make sure that we have a chance, right? Besides, you already apologise during Weirdmageddon and I forgave you already." McGucket finished.

"Fiddleford…"

"Now come on, let's turn that frown upside-down." McGucket consoled his friend cheerily as Stanford just smiled in return.

"Well, I'll be downstairs. If you need anything just yell Scrapdoodle!" He joked.

Stanford watches his friend left the room and grinned happily that he has a friend with such a kind heart.

"Maybe we have a chance at stopping _him_ after all…"

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back! You guys have no idea how much I absolutely despised the examination weeks... The questions were unbelievably hard... But now, here's _Chapter 14_. I hope you like it and sorry if this is short and my writing is a lil bit rusty. It's been a while since I last wrote. Anyway, how are you guys? I hope all of you are doing great. I've missed writing so much and as you can see... this is basically a *filler* chapter, more or less. So yeah, it doesn't really play a major part in this story but rather shows us Ford's point of view instead. _**((Feel free to leave a review!))**_

* * *

 **Reviews:** **((fereality))** Thank you for your review and suggestions and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I really hope the chapter(s) after this one won't disappoint!

 **((Guest))** I'm glad you like it and thank you for your review and suggestions. I'm really liking your ideas, dude! And being a nerd is totally cool so let's embrace it together, haha. I don't watch Rick and Morty all that much so I'm don't know where exactly should I put it in my story... Your ideas are always being considered but I'm afraid not all of them will make it to the final cut. But I hope the next chapters won't disappoint!


	15. C15: Graveyard Job

Chapter 15: Graveyard Job

 _Meanwhile, back with the Mystery Crew…_

"Uh guys, we don't have any money." Owen stated.

"WAIT, WHAT?! But I was soooo looking forward to that cool blacksmith booth…" Wendy spoke disappointedly.

"And I really want to check out that fortune-telling tent! I mean I was wondering if my chance for an epic summer romance wouldn't totally go wrong." Mabel squealed as she batted her eyelashes at Owen.

"Aww, you." Owen blushed. "But still, we don't have money…"

"Hmm… How much do you think this infinite slice of pizza will cost us?" Soos wondered out loud.

"Soos, don't sell that. It's the only thing we can feed on since our mission first started. There's got to be another way." Dipper insisted.

"Well, I say we don't need any money as long as we have the power of negotiation." Wendy exclaimed confidently. "Watch this."

The redhead made her way through the crowded path and stopped in front of her desired booth as her friends watch her from afar. She lightly smacks on the table and boldly smiles at the vendor. The Minotaur gave her an odd look but she just keeps smiling at him.

"Hey, there." The redhead started the conversation. "Look, I'm just gonna cut this short and be straight-forward as possible. Can I get an axe for free?"

Her friends looked at her from a fairly long distance in awe as their jaw dropped. _How could she be so confident in getting things for free…_?

The elderly Minotaur was taken aback by her approach and looked at the redhead in pure confusion. "I'm afraid that couldn't be arranged, little miss…." The vendor stated as he scratched his head in a confounding manner. _Anybody would be shocked if they are approached so boldly but fortunately, the vendor seems to be handling it well…_

Owen gazed at Wendy and hit his head with his palm. "I like how she got guts but come on… This is just… weird. That's it, I'm coming in." He muttered to the rest of the group.

"Yo, Wendy! I don't think this is a good idea…" Owen ran to her as he witnessed the redhead tried determinedly to get her point across the Minotaur. As the vampire arrived, he gave the vendor an apologetic look and insisted Wendy to come along

"No, wait, he was just about to agree…" She exclaimed. "Please, I'm desperate… I'll do anything to get another axe."

"No, you won't. I mean seriously stop. People are looking at us like we're some kinds of maniac…" The pale entity spoke as he smiled nervously towards the crowd that looked at them strangely. It is true, though, the creatures looked at them bizarrely and it doesn't make things any better because of the fact that they're slowly gathering around the duo.

The vendor gave Wendy a sympathetic look. "Well… I guess there's something you could do for me… But I'm still convinced that you're a lunatic on the loose."

Both of the Pines twins walked towards the blacksmith booth along with Soos, in which all of them are interested in by the old creature have to say. It's a good thing that the vendor politely settles down the crowd and told everybody that it was just a small misunderstanding. To make it even better, none of them seems to question his ways and bought it effortlessly. And before any of them know it, the crowd that gathered around them dispersed quite quickly.

"That was a good job right there, dude." Soos complimented the elderly Minotaur genuinely.

"I need all of you to go on a special quest for me…" He began. "I heard that there's a dimension not too far away from here that holds a very…. _special_ artefact."

"So basically, you just want us to run a grocery errand for you?" Mabel blurted.

"It's not really a grocery errand or anything of the sort… It's more like a… how do say this… barter. Yes, it is indeed, barter." The vendor expounded.

"I'm not sure if I'm buying what you're selling…." Wendy murmured.

"Oh please, I beg of you…" The Minotaur continued.

"Wait, shouldn't we be the ones who are supposed to beg?" Dipper asked. "Or is this some kind of a reverse negotiation?"

"Anyway…. On that dimension, there's a lot and I really mean a lot of dragon's skeletons."

"DRAGONS?!" The crew harmonised.

"Shhhh…. Keep it down… I don't want anyone else to make this task difficult." He silenced them with a gravelly tone. "You see dragons use to live there a long time ago but all of them died because of ur… ermm… I don't remember. Dang it, this is why I should've paid attention in my history class…"

"So, because of that, most explorers go there and took some of their bones and skulls and sold them in this very market for an extremely high price… Tell you what, if you can get me a really big skull of a dragon, I will give all of you weapons with full enhancements, free of charge." The elderly Minotaur finally finished his explanation.

Wendy's eyes shone distinctively after hearing the description of their mini-quest. The redhead couldn't help but drool uncontrollably like a puppy playing around with its chew toy.

"Uh, Wendy… You got a little bit of.. uh…" A worried Dipper tried to warn.

"Dipper, that's an understatement. If you ask me that's a lot of saliva coming from her mou-"

Owen's statement was immediately interrupted as an overly-hyped Wendy jumped up and down repeatedly asking them whether or not they could go for this quest. They are still very much bewildered with how hyperactive Wendy has been acting recently.

"Hmm…. Her pupils are wayyy too large. Mabel… Please don't tell me you gave Wendy one of your Smile Dip." The brunette asked in hopes that he would hear the answer that he actually wanted.

"Hehe…. Whoops…?" Mabel giggled awkwardly. "But to be fair, she was starving!"

"We all are… But urgh… I thought I already told you that Smile Dip is a no way to go…"

"So…. Are you in?" The elderly Minotaur questioned in an uncomfortable gesture.

"PLEASE SAY YES! YES! YES!" The redhead demanded.

Dipper sighed in defeat as he looked at his crewmates one by one; Owen's pale face nodding in agreement, Soos's response by wearing his cap backwards with a determined expression on his face, Mabel smiling cheerfully and there's Wendy, who's been acting so weird that it has managed to scare away a group of elves.

"Fine, we'll do it."

The vendor just smiled gleefully by imagining the valuable fortunes that's about to shower him.

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" Owen asked in admiration. "The graveyard of dragons?"

"This place is not exactly terrifying like how I thought it would be." Mabel spoke.

The sight of extraordinarily huge skeletons in an anatomy of a dragon could be found easily anywhere on the plains. However, it doesn't reek of odour despite the appearance of countless of dragons' skeletons. Stains of blood coated the ground near the said material, even lacerated scales could be found as well. True, it's not a pretty sight at all and it's definitely not questionable for a human being to feel overwhelmingly terrified but since all of them were so worn out from their rough days, they didn't really pay close attention to their surroundings.

As the night sky brimmed with countless of stars shining dimly through the horizon, Wendy, exhausted due to her Smile Dip trip has finally worn her out and put her to sleep. The glimpse of the redhead falling straight to the ground without any signs of resistance overflowed Dipper with worries and concerns but seeing her sleeping peacefully like that also brought him a warm smile.

"Here's a crazy thought, dudes. Don't you think it's a little bit weird how all of the places we've been through are all at night?" Soos claimed. "I'm not sure if it's some sort of coincidence or whatever but it feels like we're in a fan fiction universe."

"No Soos… Please, don't say that…" Owen spoke and looked at Soos in a fearful demeanour.

"Not sure what you guys are on about but it's a good thing that Wendy had fallen asleep. So let's camp out here for tonight and get this quest thing over with tomorrow."

"That's a good idea… I guess we could all use some proper rest.." Owen agreed.

* * *

 **In a nutshell: ** It turns out that the Mystery Crew doesn't have any money to check out the cool stalls in the Minotaur's Market... That is until they made a deal with one of the vendors to go to the dragon graveyard in order to get a very special artefact. _And yes, I made Soos and Owen a little bit self-aware because... why not? xD_ **(( _Next chapter: Campfire))_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed. Ooh and recently, I just got into anime... It's one of the best decisions of my life, with _Fairy Tail_ and _Assassination Classroom_ being one of my absolute favourites~ And I'm really happy that I got good grades with my finals... And an important **UPDATE!** **This** story will receive a second arc, which means that it will have a post-storyline plot with new villains in order for us all to venture through new worlds and the worlds we've already been except in a much detailed manner. So... I hope you guys are looking forward to that. _**((Please Read & Review))**_

 **Side-note:** About 85% of the main story already made the final cut. The only thing that really needs to be revised on is the fifth and final world. So, if you guys have a few suggestions that you would like to share, please don't hesitate and just share it all away~ Feel free to elaborate as much as you like.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **((fereality))** Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed.

 **((Guest))** Thank you very much! Now that I've fully revised about 85% of the story, a quick chat with R&M will definitely happen. Well, only chapter 3 and chapter 4 will get a rewrite but I'm definitely taking my time on the two. And I'm curious to hear out on your Daredevil and FNAF inspired world ideas because I'm genuinely liking the concept.

* * *

 **SPECIAL CREDITS:**

It's been really nice to get back into writing again. And it's been really making me feel bad for not giving these people that inspired me the proper credits that they genuinely deserve.

A very special thank you to **VioletAssassin1124** and **Twombly** for motivating me to get back into writing when I already gave up. It's a good thing that they thought my story is pretty good and I genuinely appreciate their help and motivation.

Oh, and of course, I would like to thank **f** **ereality,** **Guest, Char543, LadyGravity129 and Dante Watterson** for taking the time to read and review my story. You guys rock!

* * *

 **A graveyard job,**

 **Where carcases rot,**

 **Takes a full on might of steel,**

 **Whoever shall they meet,**

 **In this land of empty greets.**


	16. C16: Campfire

Chapter 16: Campfire

 _Fir_ e. Fire was everywhere at sight. Dipper Pines gathered all of his strength just to stand up. Sweat, wounds and bruises carved upon his body as he struggled desperately to search for his friends. The heat was unbearable and the pain that he has to endure was no doubt, difficult to handle, but for the sake of finding his friends, he tried to get through it with the entirety of his might with nothing but one goal; to go home s _afely._

 _Safe_. Could one even define such word in a case like this? The young boy fixed his gaze through the horror that is currently happening in front of his eyes. Nothing but scorching hot flames were burning in front of him. Wherever he looked, it would all be the same setting that affects him in many traumatising ways. Hundreds, if not, thousands of questions popped up in his mind but he can't seem to figure out the answer. _What caused this? What happened?_ And more importantly, _where's everyone?_

The bright lights given off by the surge of infernos dazed him vaguely and made him feel dizzy and weak. But this tight spot that he's being held right now doesn't give him enough time to pay much concern for that. All he wanted right now was to abandon the mission and return home safely with his friends by his side. But if he did that, the world will…

"Mabel!" The brunette called.

"Soos!"

"Wendy!"

"Owen!"

No respond. Only the crackling sound of the flames replied to his summon. His sanity is being tested greatly and from the looks of it, he's not succeeding.

"Augh!" The young boy whimpered in discomfort but he quickly covers his mouth with the two of his hands.

All of a sudden, his body felt so weak like he hadn't eaten in days. And just like that, he collapsed to the ground. Feeling frustrated, helpless and tormented, he tried once more to stand up but failed with ease. The brown haired boy couldn't move a single muscle no matter how hard he tried. Facing multiple obstacles that could easily drive a human insane got him on the edge, with his fear and anxiousness whispering the most hopeless of things.

 _Is this it? Could this be the end for me?_

The land trembled ferociously as the young boy looked up to face what is coming towards him. Glowing purple eyes glaring down on him as it approached closer, with each step it took, the land continued to judder. Viciousness and pure hate could be detected by looking at the expression that the creature gave. Its body made of shadows and darkness formed by fear and hate stopped directly in front of the boy.

His body paralysed in weakness tried to escape but it was obvious how he couldn't prevail. This is it. He reluctantly came to accept the fact, that this is his end. As the demon of shadow raised its claw, ready to kill him, Dipper closed his eyes in fear and hoped that his death would be quick.

As the entity was about to land its finishing blow, its cruel intention was brought to an end as its claw was suddenly ignited with a blazing fire. Pulling its claw back as it whimpered in agony, the demon couldn't even lift its head to see what caused the attack, in view of the fact that its head exploded in a fiery spark too. The beheaded demon fell to the ground as the remains of its body got hit by multiple hot flares thus burning it completely without leaving a single trace of remnants.

Dipper Pines was washed with a huge wave of relief as he was saved miraculously. He scuffled copiously as he tried to sit properly so that he could see and thank this hero that rescued him. He looked around to see anyone but the only things that he could see are the infernos. No living beings could he detect and the heat is really starting to wear him out. He was about to pass out but knocked back to alertness as a loud thud descended before him.

His heart was racing and he's hyperventilating uncontrollably. Just as he thought he is finally being left alone another _thing_ came back to tear down his sanity. Or at least, that's what he thought. He looked at the figure that appeared but was greatly astonished as he saw a girl standing right before his eyes. She looked so different but the sensation that he's feeling when he laid his eyes on her felt _familiar_.

"It couldn't be… Mabel?" Dipper thought to himself. "But she looks so different…" He continued his inner monologue.

Her previously black pupils, which are now a fiery red, were looking at him with a bold expression on her face. Ever since Dipper looked at her, he couldn't help but sense her spirit was fueled with intense valour. Her hair which used to be brown is now teal, curved and pointed upwards, swaying rhythmically as the wind blew onto her face. Her sweater was ripped off of its sleeves thus fully revealing her arms and she was barefoot. But the strangest thing about her was how she grew a pair of white wings on her back and some chalky scales arose from her wrists and ankles. Honestly, she looked like she emerged victoriously from a war, which was super epic.

"Dipper…" The girl started to speak. The voice, it sounded so familiar. It _is_ Mabel. "Run."

Dipper could only gasp given how incredibly overwhelmed he was.

"Save yourself."

"M-Mabel…." He tried to call out for her.

* * *

Dipper woke up from his sleep as he tried to catch his breath. Even though it was cold, he was sweating and he didn't like how realistic his dream was. Good thing it was only a dream, although it sure gives him a little bit of trouble to go back to sleep. He picked himself up and sat properly and saw how Soos and Wendy were sleeping soundly in their own sleeping bags. Dipper look beside him to see how Mabel was doing, and he got his answer by hearing her letting out a couple of snores.

In front of him, he saw Owen sitting quietly in front of the dimly-lit campfire. Knowing how he'd have trouble getting back to sleep, he thought he'd have a small chat with their recent ally.

"Having trouble asleep?" Dipper approached as he took a seat right next to the vampire.

"Uh yeah, I guess you could say that." Owen replied, quickly returned to his normal state after what it looked like he was in a deep thought.

"Oh wait, you're a vampire. You guys don't sleep at night, right?"

"Well, we don't have a really good grip on time… So we just sleep whenever we want."

"Wow… That's a handy ability to have."

"Heh…" Owen chuckled lightly.

"Were you thinking about something? And am I interrupting you?" The brunette questioned in concern.

"Oh no, not really. Don't worry about me." The pale being smiled.

"You're…. not telling me the truth."

"No, really... I'm fine."

"Owen…"

"Okay, you got me. I guess you still don't know the real reason why I joined you guys. So yeah, allow me to give you a little bit of a background story. I'm following you here because I'm here to avenge my parents." The vampire ended his sentences with a sorrowful tone.

"Woah…"

"Back at my home world, demon slayers were a job that everybody wanted. Everyone thinks that the job was something to be proud of and how it's the most important thing in the world. And that includes my parents… They were demon slayers too." The pale being explained further.

"They were amazing with their job. Even the council acknowledged their outstanding achievements and gave both of them titles to honour them. I thought things would go great for us. Everything went smoothly at first, we were rich and they would always come home and bring demons for dinner." Owen continued to expound.

"They loved me and nurtured me and cared for me. Even with their busy schedules, they still made room to spend some time with me. I felt like I was the luckiest vampire in the world. But all of that changed in a split second when the both of them got killed while doing their job. I heard that they were killed not by demons, but by these… hybrid creatures. I never really knew what it was. Yet for the first time in my life, I felt so useless because I didn't know what or who killed them…" He described in a sad tone. It felt like he was going to burst out crying any moment.

"Hey man, take it easy… You don't have to finish your story if you don't want to... I am so sorry that I made you recall the things that you want to forget the most…" Dipper apologised, seeing how his ally was about to burst into tears.

"No, it's okay. I was about to finish anyway… Once they found out about the death of my parents, the demon slaying guild where my parents used to work were so ashamed of the fact that my parents got killed in a job, that they denied and erased my parents' employment history. So that's why I joined you… To run away from my horrible past and avenge my parents." Owen finally finished his story.

"I am so sorry to hear that… I feel awful, Owen." Dipper stated.

"No, don't be. I'm okay." Owen responded. "So that's why I'm very happy to meet you guys… You kinda save me by fulfilling my dream."

"Uh, about that… I'm so sorry for treating you so cold." The brunette apologised again.

"No, really, Dipper. It's okay." The vampire smiled as a sign he has forgiven him. "I'm not really bothered that much… I mean it's natural to be wary of people at first, right?"

"You're so forgiving…"

The pale being only giggled as a reply.

Their newly-built friendship could've been a heartwarming moment if not for a major interruption caused by a terrifyingly loud roar. The dimly-lit campfire was easily blown off by the strong winds that blew and it woke up everyone that was still sleeping.

"W-what's happening?" Dipper asked.

Dipper and Owen froze in fear as an unbelievably enormous silhouette descended before them. Scales as white as snow and its wings were flapping unendingly, the mythical monster landed in front of them as it let out another horrifying roar; showcasing them it's many razor-edged teeth and its honed claws, looking ready to lunge at them at any given moment.

"I-I thought all of them went extinct. How is this possible?!" Dipper asked.

* * *

 **In a nutshell:** _**((Please Read & Review)) **_Dipper had a strange dream and got woken up because of the shock. Having trouble asleep, he sat next to Owen to have a little chat and learned the real reason why he truly joined the crew. Unfortunately, their friendship moment was disturbed by an appearance of a white dragon descending before them. _**((To be continued in, "Only One."**_ ** _))_**

* * *

 **Reviews:** **((Guest))** Thank you so much and I'm glad you enjoyed. My pleasure~ Your ideas always sound interesting to me, so it's very likely that some of them will get picked. I'm really liking the Daredevil concept so I will try my best to fit it into the story as nicely as I could. The idea of heightened senses by the characters to identify their surroundings efficiently sold it for me. The FNAF concept sounds interesting too but let me see if I could do anything to blend it in. The whole 'turn into a robot' effect is genuinely cool but if you're okay with it, I'd like to add a little bit of twist in it or put them in a different situation yet still show that it's a reference towards your idea. Honestly, I'm really liking these wonderful suggestions and I'm genuinely fascinated because of the cool little kick they have. Haha, it's okay about the 'rambling', I actually like it when people are thrilled to share their ideas! :)

* * *

 **The fury of Mabel Pines is nothing to be taken lightly,**

 **Her blazing spirit is a deadly weapon indeed,**

 **To fear the mighty potential that she secretly wields,**

 **Is it possible that all of these are the tiniest of hints?**

 **After all, this revelation only came from a dream.**


	17. C17: Only One

Chapter 17: Only One

The dragon glared at them with pure anger like it's about to devour their very souls. The frightened members of the mystery crew were shivering in fear and the suspense of what beholds their fate leaves them even more afraid. The chilling wind that blew through the graveyard adds much more terror towards the mess that they've found themselves in.

"What are you doing here?" The dragon questioned.

A quick turn of events led them from feeling overwhelmingly afraid to dead-on confused. This is due to the fact that they've heard a soft yet austere female voice, which contradicts with the appearance of the creature, itself. The white dragon lowered its head and approached slowly closer towards the crew. Its sky blue eyes glower at them with perpetual impatience, demanding for answers, yet due to its beauty, they couldn't help but admire silently like they were hypnotised by its elegance.

"Dude, Y-you're a girl?!" Soos exclaimed.

"Indeed, I am. But I'm still waiting for your answer." The dragon ordered.

"W-we're sorry… But we are here... because we're desperate. T-there's no other solution that we could think of..." Dipper began.

The dragon was interested at what the brunette had to say.

"..Continue."

"Well… We heard that if we found a skull of a …dragon, it would be more than enough to buy the weapons that we need…" The brunette finished his sentence as he gulped heavily in fear.

The dragon looked at them with rage. Discontentment, insulted and wrath was clearly expressed on her face and not a single shred of resentment could be detected on her countenance. After remembering the events that caused the demolition of her species, it's pretty much anticipated how things would turn out; how could anybody simply give away the remnants of their families like a trophy or an artefact? Revealing her fair share of razor-edged teeth and honing her claws, the dragon prepared to lunge and mercilessly killed them all in a single slash.

"Wait! We have to do it because the fate of our home is in our hands!" Dipper shrieked quickly.

Her murderous attempts were put to a pause after hearing his concise intention.

 _Home_. When did the last time that creature heard those words? It seems like her barbarous efforts subsided rather quickly and a glance of empathy could be seen from her captivating eyes.

"..I apologize for how I behaved earlier. I understand if you're uncontrollably afraid." The scaly creature apologized.

"Huh, w-what?" Dipper shivered.

"I'm sorry for frightening you like that… It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions so quickly."

"N-no… That's okay…" The brunette responded, still trying to get his act together.

"Uh, what do we do?" Mabel whispered to Wendy. "We have to get out of here, now."

"I know… But we just have to wait for the right time."

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" The dragon remarked.

"Um… Oops? Hehe…" The brown haired girl tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Usually, when people come here… All they wanted was to get the remnants of my species so they could sell them for an insanely high price. I could see greed and selfishness in their hearts and none of them is for a charitable cause… So that's why I chased some of them away." The white dragon explained.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want to kill any living beings… I just want to scare them so they'll go away and think about what they're about to do. I'm sure all of you understand, right? It's not acceptable at all, no matter what the reason is." She continued further.

The mystery crew were sweating anxiously and felt quite bad, due to the fact that they were about to take a body part from the dragon graveyard. Reflecting back on their motives, they didn't really have a choice; they needed weapons to ensure their own safety but after hearing the scaly creature that's preaching in front of them, it made all of them feel guilty.

"But you guys are different. Now that I've calmed down, I can see your intentions perfectly. You said that you're here for the sake of your home, right? And I see a gleaming sparkle in your hearts that prove them true. I guess I didn't really notice it since my anger got the best of me…" The white dragon finished.

"Y-you can see what's inside of our hearts?" Owen questioned in awe.

"Dude, that's sick." Soos complimented.

"Yes, I can. And, thank you. I guess it is quite s _ick._ " The dragon smiled warmly.

"If you don't mind telling us… What really happened here? You know… Why the dragons were killed?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy… That's a touchy subject.." Dipper whispered in slight fear.

The dragon looked sad hearing her question and gazed down silently.

"Dude, I'm sorry… That was careless of me. You don't have to answer the question." The redhead quickly apologized.

"That's fine. I was just a bit surprised… It's the first time that a group of people has ever got the courage to actually talk to me… So, I respect you for that." The scaly dragon replied.

"Long ago, dragons lived in this land. We had everything we ever needed here; water, food, shelter and resources. We lived in pride and we were confident that nothing could ever take that away from us." She began.

"But that pride grew bigger and bigger everyday… We became conceited and arrogant to the point where we would torture those who dare to walk on our land. We would bully and abuse them cruelly just for the satisfaction of it. The things that we did were so unreasonably ruthless that we began to raid nearby planets." The dragon explained.

"Wars happened and many innocent lives were taken. We began stealing treasures and jewelries. Most of the time, we would take one impeccant soul and torture it mercilessly for mere entertainment. I didn't understand why they did this and I think it's stupid how they would treat a precious soul so cruelly. But nobody would listen to me… I guess you could say that I was different." She expounded further.

"I couldn't help but sympathised all those innocent souls that passed. But what makes me really sad is that I couldn't do anything to protect them. I felt so powerless and so weak because I couldn't do anything… The dreadful things that my species did were unforgivable and what's worse is that they couldn't understand the precious value of life…. But our reign of terror was brought to an end after one fateful encounter. You see, dragons claimed the mountains, the forests, the lake and the caves as their home. But for me, I enjoyed spending my time in peaceful solitude so I made my home deep under the ground. I didn't know the exact details of what happened but when I woke up from my sleep, all of my species were… dead. Countless puddles of blood spilt on the ground and masses of dragon carcases were found everywhere. I was confused, alone and afraid… But worst of all, I didn't know what happened. I'm ashamed for being so irresponsible by not knowing the cause of death of my _own_ species." The scaly creature finally finished, in a sorrowful tone.

"Hey dude, I am so sorry…" Wendy apologized. "I shouldn't have asked you…"

"That's okay… I mean, at least I have some people listening to me…"

"Was it Chaos that did this to you?" Owen asked, in empathy.

"I don't think so… I mean when I woke up, I didn't feel any severe drop of temperature at all… Not to mention, there were no ice and snow, either. After all, Chaos always left the place he invaded, with an unbearable blizzard." The dragon replied.

"Woah, wait… You know Chaos?" Mabel asked.

"Of course, I do… He _is_ an extraterrestrial criminal and I'm pretty sure a lot of people from other dimensions know him too."

"That's why we're here… We need a skull of a dragon so we could afford weapons to beat him!" Dipper exclaimed only to regret it after realizing what he just said out loud.

"I see…" The white dragon replied with underwhelming tone.

"Uh, sorry…"

"Well, if it's okay with you… I want to join in on your quest too… I have to know the reason how my species got demolished. Maybe by joining you, I could get some answers." She spoke timidly.

"Um, Dipper…" Soos whispered slowly as he pulled Dipper back. "As much as I think it would be epic to have a dragon on our team, I don't think this is a good idea, dude."

"Yeah, I agree with Soos, here… We need to lay low, remember? I mean having a giant lizard following us wherever we go wouldn't exactly make us blend in, you know?" Wendy agreed.

"You guys do realize I can hear you right? Dragons have a really good sense of hearing."

"Um, sorry… but I don't think you'd be a good addition to our team… because you know… we kinda have to lay low and stuff and you, being a big dragon and all, won't exactly allow us to do that… No offence, of course." Dipper nervously explained as he tried his absolute best not to offend the scaly creature.

"Oh…. Well, I don't think that's a big problem…" She insisted.

The white dragon clicked her teeth together and just like that, she was enveloped with a shimmering light that completely surrounds her figure. The mystery crew closed their eyes due to the intense brightness and tried their best to keep their composure. After a while, the bright light faded away and they were dumbfounded when they saw a heap of white feathers stood right in front of them followed with the disappearance of the dragon. They stood there in more astonishment as they saw a beautiful girl emerging from the heap of feathers.

She has a very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her knees. Her hypnotising sky blue eyes complimented with her long eyelashes looked at them gently with a warm smile. Wearing a long, bright cream coloured dress with a peach ribbon that was tied into a big bow around her waist, she walked towards the group.

"So… Will it be okay if I join you, now?" She asked, modestly.

The mystery crew were still looking at her with awe and they still can't get over how unbelievably beautiful this girl looks.

"Um, guys?"

"Huh, oh yeah… sure. I think it'll be okay, right guys?" Dipper asked, still under the effects of her magnificent transformation.

"I'm okay with it!" Mabel agreed.

"Yeah, me too." The remaining three harmonized.

"That's great. I hope I could help you guys the best way I can." The girl spoke.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet. I'm Mabel, that dork right there is my brother, Dipper. The redhead is Wendy, the question mark dude is Soos and that hot tamale right there is Owen." Mabel quickly introduced.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you my name. I'm Sayla and it's a pleasure getting to know you." She said as she smiled warmly.

"Oh my gosh, guys! An insanely pretty girl is joining us on our adventure!" Mabel squealed. "I got the feeling that we are going to be BFFs."

"Huh, I didn't know you could do that…" Dipper spoke.

"Do what?" Sayla asked.

"..That transformation thing."

"Oh, that… Well, dragons have a lot of magic stored in our bodies but I don't think it's really _that_ impressive." She replied modestly.

"Well, I think it's super cool, dude." Soos admired. "Welcome to our crew."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello guys, here's another chapter~ I know it's a little early to introduce a new OC to our journey but I couldn't help myself so here she is. Like Owen, she'll play a vital role in the series and maybe _change_ them in a very special way. You'll know her backstory in future chapters later and yeah... _**((Please Read & Review))**_

 _ **Side Note:**_ I know that I am sooo late but I watched _Bon Bon the Birthday Clown_ of SVTFOE and let's just say that I'm dying for the hiatus to end. The show came a long way and I'm glad to see that we got to know the lore in each episode.

* * *

 **In a nutshell:** It turns out that the dragon that's supposedly 'threatening' the Mystery Crew acted out of defence. Here, they learned the history of the dragons and figured out that their demise was caused by an unknown cause, which turns out, is not related to Chaos. After sharing her tale, the dragon transformed herself in order to join the group, just to find clues that might lead her to answers that none of them was prepared for. Introducing our new member, Sayla! _**((To be continued in, 'Power Up.'))**_

* * *

 **Reviews:** **((Guest))** Thank you, I hope you enjoyed! Well about the Queen's apprentice... Lady Blaire faced a lot of things that made her into the person she is now: possessive and perfection-obsessed. Of course, I can't reveal too much about her yet. You'll get your full answer soon... But yes, Wanda/Wendy did recognise her friends but she's not 'familiar' with them... To be more precise, she's forced to push it all away because she was 'hypnotised' by watching that etiquette video so that's why she treats them like strangers but she still remembers. I hope that made sense, haha.

* * *

 **The dragon's demise was shrouded by pure enigma,**

 **Looking for answers, joined a new member called Sayla,**

 **But will the darkest past came back and haunt them all like ghosts?**

 **For her heart was once filled with despair was brought to an end by our heroes.**


	18. C18: Power Up

Chapter 18: Power Up

"So what are we going to tell him?" Dipper asked. "We didn't exactly take anything…"

"Are we going to…. lie?" Mabel asked hesitantly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mabel. But it looks like we have no choice…"

"Oh man…" The brown haired girl sighed.

"Well… I'm not sure if this would make anything better but… You can sell this." Sayla spoke and took out a diamond necklace out from her pocket. "You guys told me that you needed the money, right?"

The mystery crew glanced at the diamond necklace in wonder.

"Shiny…." Soos began to drool.

"It's so pretty…." Mabel's eyes glimmered in amazement. "It's like an invisible hug that the necklace gives to my eyes!"

"Woah, Sayla… We can't accept this… I mean it's yours and we'd feel bad if we sell it." Dipper stated in a guilty manner.

"No, that's okay. I mean I don't really wear it all that much so…. You can do whatever you want with it." Sayla confirmed.

"Are you sure, dude?" Wendy asked for further approval.

"Yeah."

"Okay, if you say so…"

* * *

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO SKELETONS?! IT'S CALLED THE DRAGON GRAVEYARD FOR A REASON!" The vendor loudly yelled.

"Dude, tone it down a notch." Owen spoke with an irritated expression. "We told you, we didn't see any skeletons or some big old skulls lying about…"

"What?! That's not possible…" The elderly Minotaur tried to argue.

"Um… Yeah, man. We didn't really see anything that fancy… I mean, we don't want our old Minotaur buddy to be disappointed." Dipper attempted to cheer him up.

"B-but I… I really wanted to be rich!" The Minotaur spoke in a disappointing tone.

The next thing they knew, the vendor was sobbing uncontrollably with tears and snots beginning to flow crazily like a waterfall. He was weeping so hard and all of the members of the mystery crew just stand there with sheer horror in their eyes; panicking at the thought that they made an otherworldly creature cried its eyes out. They felt a little bit confused but mostly shocked at they were seeing.

"Ugh, oh no, what do we do? What do we do?!" Dipper questioned frantically.

"I don't know! I don't know!" The vampire replied in distraught.

"Quick! Take my smile dip!" Mabel flustered.

"Mabel, no! I'm pretty sure it'll only make it worse!" Dipper responded. "The last thing we need is an old Minotaur puking rainbows out of his eyes!"

"Is that even possible?!" Wendy chipped in.

"I don't know!"

Every single member of the mystery crew was panicking like crazy trying to calm the vendor down. They couldn't even think properly and ended up yelling their sentences in such a baffling approach. The other entities that were there in the market such as a group of sprites, a family of leprechauns and a couple of zombies watched in confusion at the sight of the flustered folks. More creatures start to gather nearby the group as Soos randomly starts rolling around the ground.

"Soos, get up! People are giving us weird looks!" Dipper stated anxiously.

"Uh, well… What are we supposed to do, dude?" Soos exclaimed.

"Um… You could give him the necklace, Dipper…" Sayla states timidly.

Dipper slapped his forehead in frustration and sighed heavily. His cheeks were blushing red and he looked around, only to find a big crowd gathered around them. Each one of the creatures bears a different facial expression; some of them looked concerned and scared, some of them tried their hardest not to laugh and most of them gaped in confusion.

"See, kids? This is why you should stay in school… Or else, you'll end up like these scary lunatics." The mother from the leprechaun family spoke.

"Yes, mother…." The leprechaun children of the family, disdainfully replied.

"Eh, nothing to see here, folks." Wendy announced.

Once more, the crowd easily dispersed and went back to minding their own business. It's quite strange how simply the crowd followed what the redhead stated but again, they really don't have the time to ponder on that. So, Dipper took out the diamond necklace and handed it to the weeping Minotaur. Looking at how much tears and snots were coming out, they're surprised the entire dimension isn't flooded with it yet.

"H-here you go…" Dipper shamefully offered.

And just like that, the sobbing vendor immediately stopped crying and rashly took the necklace from the palm of his hand.

"Oooh, shiny…." He wondered in a childlike amusement.

"S-seriously…" Owen silently grunts.

"W-well… We're sorry we didn't find anything that you were looking for… So, we thought that we could make it up to you." Mabel consoled awkwardly.

"Aw, shucks. Really? Why didn't you say so?" The vendor stated naively. "You know, a necklace this fine is even better than some old bones."

"So... will you hold your end of the deal?" Wendy asked.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah. Of course." The vendor snapped back from his brief daydreaming. "So, what kind of weapon do you want?"

"AN AXE!" The redhead exclaimed in pure excitement.

"Gotcha, and what will you have, young man?"

"Hmm…. I think a pair of gauntlets would be nice." Dipper responded.

"Excellent! And what would you want, my friend?" The vendor asked as he points at Soos.

"Oh man, this is really cool!" The chubby handyman squealed. "I want a laser sword!"

"That's a good idea, buddy. And what would you like?" The Minotaur turned to Mabel.

"Well…. I just want you to add a little special _something_ on my grappling hook." The brunette answered as she hands over her equipment.

"Great. Well, what would the both of you like?" The blacksmith asked as he turned to Owen and Sayla.

"No, thanks, I'm good." The vampire declined.

"Yeah, I think I'm doing fine on my own." Sayla agreed.

"Huh, are you sure?" Dipper queried for verification.

"Yeah." The two spoke in unison.

"Okay, suit yourself. You may come and pick up your weapons tomorrow. Ooh and I almost forgot. It's a pleasure doing business with you!" The vendor finished as he walked away.

"This is so awesome! I can't wait!" Wendy squealed.

"Yeah, it's cool and all, but what are we gonna do now?" Owen spoke.

"How about we check out that fortune-telling booth?" Mabel suggested as she holds Owen's hands. "I saw that they're doing a free reading today!"

"Um, yeah. I guess that's okay." Dipper concurred.

"Let's go!" Soos exclaimed.

* * *

"So this is the place, huh?" Wendy spoke.

"Looks creepy…." Sayla whispered.

"Honestly, this place is way creepier than I last visited…" Owen stated.

It's true; the fortune-telling booth looks very eerie. It felt like they were trying to communicate with the dead rather than a friendly reading. Dream catchers and feathers were decorated among the purple tent but honestly, it didn't make it look any better.

"WHO'S THERE?!" A voice inside the tent shrieked a high pitch cry.

The mystery crew flinched and was taken aback by the ridiculously shrill voice as an elderly female Minotaur walked out from the tent.

"Uh…. We're here because of the free reading?" Mabel murmured.

"Oh, then why didn't you say so?" The Minotaur spoke. "Very well then, come in."

The group walked inside the purple tent and the interior looked much worse than the outside design. Dust and cobwebs were almost everywhere on the floor and the old unfamiliar objects used by the fortune-teller didn't help much too. Some of them even looked like torture devices. Paintings and weird patterns that were carved upon the wall made the group felt uncomfortable and the dimmed lighting didn't make it any better.

"Sorry for the mess. I didn't expect visitors." The fortune-teller stated.

The elderly Minotaur seated everybody down on their chairs, respectively, and she placed an old dusty crystal ball on top of the table in front of them. Then, she began to make weird hand gestures as the crystal ball in front of them started to glow.

"Hmm… I see… I see….Darkness in your future." She began. "Yes, that's it."

"Ugh, dude, are you sure? Don't you think we should turn on the lights?" Soos advised.

"Eh, no… I see darkness… Shrouding your future… But then, a soft dim light shall appear and banish the dark, to which your future would be bright and sunny again…"

"Wow, that's great." Dipper sighed sarcastically.

"I also saw candies… And what's this? Handcrafts and origami? But then, more darkness are coming back to haunt you. Yes, that's it. It would slowly corrupt your days and you have no choice but to fight back…" The fortune-teller spoke. "You must pay a high price in order to make sure everything is back to the way it was…. Only then, will a light appear to balance things out."

The group just stood there motionlessly, not sure what to react. More precisely, they're not sure whether they should believe their reading or not. They're not sure whether they should laugh in a ridiculous manner or feel afraid.

"That's not…. true, right?" Dipper attempted to simmer down the situation.

The fortune-teller just looks down sorrowfully. Her previously loud personality was engulfed with a look of sympathy and sadness.

"I'm sorry…" She apologised.

"Urgh, thank you for your free reading but I think we should be on our way…" Soos thanked.

"Y-yeah… Let's go, guys.." Wendy supported.

As the mystery crew walked out from the tent, still unsure how to react about what they've just heard. Before they left, they smiled warmly in a way to express their gratitude but not necessarily in a sincere way. They're not sure whether to joke it aloud or feel paranoid. A little part of them felt that maybe it will be a better choice to just be quiet about it.

"Hey, where's Sayla?" Mabel questioned out loud.

"Oh yeah.. Where did she go?" Soos asked.

* * *

"Um… Is there anything I could do to help you?" Sayla modestly asked as the old Minotaur held her back from walking outside.

"You…. I sensed that you are looking for answers regarding your past, correct?" The fortune-teller asked.

Sayla just stood there in awe as she forced herself to nod.

"I see…. I see…." The fortune-teller began her precognition.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is basically a filler... But there's a little bit of hints that I left out that will play a major role onwards.

* * *

 **In a nutshell:** After deciding that it'll be better not take a skull of a dragon, out of respect for their new comrade, the mystery crew struggle to find a way to calm down the saddened blacksmith. They questionably succeeded but after a quick visit to the fortune-teller, their readings left them feeling confused instead of confident.

* * *

 **Reviews:** **((Guest))** Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed! Yeah, that concludes it, hehe.

* * *

 **It seems that their future will be shrouded in enigma,**

 **As their feelings shall leave them in a dilemma,**

 **One step away from their destiny,**

 **Will they have the strength to continue their journey?**

* * *

 _**To be continued in, "Chapter 19: Voice"**_


	19. C19: Voice

Chapter 19: Voice

"What's going on around here?" Mabel spoke in fear to nobody in particular.

Her words echoed in the dark plains as she stood alone with nobody by her side. As the tall grasses brushed against each other and the silent chilling night embracing her to the coldest of sensation, she hoped with all her might that this was all some sort of dream.

"Uh… Dipper?!" Mabel called.

"Owen!"

"Soos!"

"Sayla!"

"Wendy!"

Not a single noise could be heard. Nothing except silence responded to her calling. The brunette, feeling agitated and afraid of what's to come, walked further towards the vacant prairie. Nothing but tall grass were encircling her, along with the darkness accompanying her every movement. The night breeze was gusting about like crazy, showing a sign of a violent storm is going to arrive anytime soon.

"Oh, I get it! I'm just getting Ker-Prank'd, aren't I?" Mabel spoke with full of hope that it's what her friends were pulling on her. "Justin Kerprank is gonna jump up from one of these grass and I'll be the next guest on his show!

 _Yeah, that's it. This is all just a prank._

Mabel stood there, still waiting with a smile on her face. Amidst the darkness and the silence, she turned around and still nothing is happening.

"Okay… Any minute now, Justin…" The brunette walked forward. "…Any minute, now…"

Reality hit her like a truck; she realises how her family isn't going to jump out and laugh at her. Mabel knows it all too well. She knows that this is just too eerie, even for someone who lived and experienced through the weirdness that lurks in Gravity Falls. But the saddest thing is how she realised all of that from the beginning; this isn't a joke. She's still not sure of how she got into this place in the first place, but it's obvious that this isn't the kind of prank that her family would pull on her.

 _Or is it?_

As she realises that there's no point in trying to comfort her desperate heart, she can't decide whether or not it would be okay for her to stay in the same place. If she stayed in the dark plains alone, waiting for someone to help, danger might greet her instead. If she leaves, the same consequences might apply as well.

 _Light…_

 _Yes, that's it! Light, I have to find light. That's way better than standing here all alone, in the dark. At least, if I could find a place with a good lighting, it wouldn't be so scary anymore.  
_

All of a sudden, the wind started to blew violently. The chilling night only got colder and the cold she felt before was only getting worse. The sound made by the tall grasses brushing against each other whispered hauntingly throughout the scene, echoing louder than the last.

 _This is insane._

This cold sensation she felt was getting worse by the second. It's something that felt so abnormal compared to what she been through before and she's not liking it at all. But during these moments is when the brunette felt that all of her five senses have been heightened.

The same view is still in play, with everything plunged in darkness followed by the constant echoing given off by the brushing noise of the tall grass. The plains in sight were still barely visible and Mabel is starting to feel sick to the stomach.

She felt dizzy and nauseous and all sorts of hallucinations have been come to play. For right now, her mind is playing all kinds of dirty tricks on her; whispering to her the most atrocious of things. Mabel knew that she had to be strong; strong enough to fight all of these _voices_ that are pushing her to the point where she almost gave up hope.

No matter what, she understands more than anyone that she needs to get through this. She needs to be strong so she could see more time with her loved ones again

"Mabel…."Layers of distorted vocals spoke in unison. "Oh, Mabel…"

"W-who's there?" Mabel questioned, with fearful intonations hanging onto every chord of words spoken.

"Mabel." Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke behind her.

 _Wait a minute… That voice. It's gotta be…._

"Dipper?" Mabel turned around immediately to her back.

Her guess was right. It is her brother, Dipper, her other half which she misses dearly, standing there smiling warmly at her with arms ready to give her a big hug. A huge wave of relief washes over her, due to the fact that a familiar face has finally shown up to help her. Finally, her mind was put at ease, all of her fears were being put to rest and she could finally be reunited with her family again. It felt like a massive burden has been lifted off of her shoulders.

 _But despite all of that, something feels a bit… off._

Mabel's not sure whether it's the scenery or the chilling atmosphere but something doesn't feel right. She was about to give her other half a hug but stopped dead right in her tracks. She thought something was odd and stopped when she carefully looks at her brother's face but she can't quite put a finger on it.

"Uh, Mabel? What's wrong?" Dipper asked her.

 _That voice… It's Dipper's alright._

She took a few steps back and examined him carefully once again. His height, facial features and basically everything were exactly the same. But why is she getting such a bad vibe from all of this? It's not that she doesn't trust her brother but it's just the atmosphere that he brought to the scene felt strange. It's almost eerie.

"Oh, huh? N-nothing." Mabel responded. "I'm doing great."

"Well… If that's the case…" Dipper scratched his head awkwardly. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Dipper ended his sentence as he offered his right hand to his sister, indicating that it's time for them to leave. However, she didn't respond in the way that he expected. Instead, she just stood there cautiously while looking at her other half. She felt paranoid and unsure as for her heart is filled with nothing but doubt at the moment, which is weird since it's usually her brother that felt like this, whenever he's faced with a heart-racing scenario.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked, his tone glazed in a concerned manner. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mabel…." The distorted vocals returned and chant her name repeatedly. Their haunting voices sang her name as she took a few steps back in terror.

"Mabel."

The brunette can't think straight and she doesn't know how to respond to all of this. Her body is trembling and even though the atmosphere is colder than anything she has ever felt, she's sweating for some weird reason.

"Mabel…"

* * *

"Mabel, wake up." A male voice expressed sternly at her.

The brunette woke up with her heart beating wildly and drenched in sweat. Even though she was just asleep, she's hyperventilating aggressively. She raised her head up high only to be greeted with a concerned facial expression on her brother.

"W-what happened?" She questioned frantically.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked worriedly. "You were so deeply asleep, you wouldn't move an inch."

"That Minotaur guy was explaining how to use our weapons properly and when I turned around you were asleep."

"I-I am?"

"Yeah… You even said some weird things in your sleep… Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh, um... yeah. But don't worry about it, though." Mabel uttered reassuringly. "I think I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, here's your grappling hook, by the way." Dipper stated as he placed the item on her palms.

"Wow…" A delightfully surprised Mabel gazed in wonder as she joyfully examined the grappling hook. "That guy really kept his word, right?"

The grappling hook got upgraded incredibly. Now, it has a smoother design, coated with a considerable amount of purple gems. Mabel even felt much more comfortable while holding her improved weapon, so much, that she decided to try it out.

She pulled the trigger of the said tool and was conveniently blown away at how much the blacksmith renewed it. The length of the rope was doubled, which means she could now fire it at a further distance. Even certain parts of the rope, including the claws, were added with purple crystals so if she ever wants to do more to her enemies, the damage it would provide would heighten as well.

"Oh, my gosh, Dipper! Did you see that?" The brunette stated in utter amazement. "That was incredible!"

"That's so cool, Mabel…" Dipper stared in admiration. "But I've got to go back to the shop now."

"Wait, Dipper."

"What is it?"

Mabel immediately stood up from the soft patch of grass she was sitting on and embraced her brother in a big hug tightly. Under the tree, where she rested her back and eventually fell asleep, Dipper was shocked by his sister's sudden actions but decided that it would be better if he didn't question it.

"Uh, Mabel? Are you sure you're really okay?"

Mabel replied with a chuckle and pulled herself away from the hug.

"Now, let's get back with the others." Mabel spoke as both of the Pines twins began walking their way back to the blacksmith's booth.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, I'm sorry for the sudden hiatus and the lack of updates without properly informing you guys. But writer's block and laziness keep on getting my way. Plus, high school and the crazy amount of homework and assignments is slowing me down too. Btw, 2017 is going to be a really tough year for me since it's my last year of high school and the finals are going to be the game changer... Once again, I'm really sorry but this may be the last chapter before another *super* long hiatus. Ofc, I'll try my best to finish this story properly. _**((Please leave a review))**_

* * *

 **In a nutshell:** Mabel has a really creepy dream and it may or may not involve a certain person she cares about. For someone she considers a family, she felt a little bit unsettled by his presence, at least in her dream. However, will her point of view on the said person change in a bad way or will their bond remain unscathed?

* * *

 **Reviews:** **((Guest))** Thank you so much and I'm glad that you enjoyed. Yeah, that line was literally taken out from an episode of the show itself (and altered a bit, ofc) because I don't really know how to correctly portray Mabel. I'm sorry again for the long wait for this chapter only for it to be followed by another hiatus.

* * *

 _ **To be continued in, "Chapter 20: Between Two Dimensions"**_

 _ **R ZN BLF ZMW BLF ZIV NV...**_ **(ATBASH)**


End file.
